


Heartbreak

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/F, Rachel is still dead sorry :(, Sad at first but gets better, School Shootings, Suicidal Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: A regular day at Blackwell Academy....at least the students thought it'd be.....This fic is going to be dark with a capital D please do not read this fic if these type of things will trigger or upset you. It's going to be REALLY sad and it will get better but it will take a while
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 54
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare about this yesterday so I thought why not write this. One shot or possible series? Unsure but again please do not read this fic if these scenes will trigger you. If they do please get some help, I'm not writing this fic just for the fun of it I'm writing this because I want to shed some light on something as crazy as a school shooting.  
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Sloane Black was created by Santa_Cruz give his/hers fics a read awesome stuff :D

Maxine Caulfield has been back home at Arcadia Bay for a month now. There was really ONE reason why she wanted to come back home that was to see her best friend Chloe Price. Max was forced to move right when Chloe lost her dad due to a drunk driver. Max got accepted into Blackwell Academy to learn about photography but she was mostly there to see Chloe. Most mornings Max would also psych herself up to try and contact Chloe but she could never do it. Just like she couldn't do it and then 5 years just magically flew by. She hasn't stopped thinking about Chloe and even though she's mad some friends at school NONE of them could even come close to Chloe Price. 

Dana Ward was the first friend Max made. She's a cheerleader, sweet, cute, caring, lovable but just always in Max's business which she doesn't normally mind but Dana always wants to take Max to some party but Max always shoots her down. 

Kate Marsh was the second friend Max made, she was super duper sweet and a Christian. Max wonders if her and Chloe never met Kate would be her best friend. The tea dates they have Kate loves and Max does too she's just not really a tea fan. 

Warren Graham was Max's third friend. Fellow nerd which is a plus but that dude is always trying to ask Max out. He even tried making a move on Max when he was to drunk which Max shut down really quick. Warrens sweet but he's not Max's type, even if she even has a type. Skater boys are cute, Max thinks but she'll never have the guts to actually talk to one. She has been wondering if maybe she likes girls more then guys because whenever she sees a pretty girl Max's heart starts to sing in complete joy and she can't stop staring. Also having a crush on your childhood best friend MIGHT made Max realize that she's totally gay. Which scares the absolute shit out of her thinking about relationships and stuff. 

It's a Monday? Or Tuesday? Max has been just to tired to check. She's been more and more sad the more times she tries to contact Chloe but she fails all she knows she has class today and she hates it. Max attempts to make herself look semi decent but she gives up rather quickly with her look and outfit. Max hears some pop music outside her door so she goes to investigate it. It's Dana, singing and just having a wonderful time. 

_WAY too early in the morning to be THIS happy. Although she does look adorable singing to herself....._

Max starts to walk to her class when she hears Kate yelling her name. 

"Hey Max! Can we walk to class together?" 

"Sure" Max replies but the walk to her class is rather quite. She wants to talk but her and Kate have been talking pretty much everyday. Max tries to apologize for not saying anything during there walk but Kate assures her everything is fine and that she understands. Good thing her first class is Photography, her teacher is the SECOND reason why Max wanted to go to Blackwell Academy. Her and Kate also sit next to each other which is a MASSIVE plus because she'll never actually admit it but her photography teacher is really REALLY boring and Kate keeps her awake during the class. 

More students enter the classroom. Her class isn't the biggest in size but it still has quite a few students. 

"Alright alright class settle down. We'll be having a new student join us today, she's a foreign exchange student and her name is Sloane Black. She should arrive any second.......speak of the devil." A young women enters the class and she's pretty Max thinks. Long black hair but Max barley got any sleep last night so she's barley paying any attention. She sees Sloane sitting in her and Kate's table and hopes she's not a teachers pet and will tell on Max for trying to get some sleep. 

"Hello! My name is Sloane nice to meet you" She says in a Canadian accent. 

Max wishes she can be more talkative to Sloane normally she would but today is just another day or her not having the balls to talk to Chloe. So she just smiles and introduces her and Kate and tells Sloane she'll be her guide around school. Sloane smiles and she tries to hold back her glee that she already made two friends. Max doses off a bit the last thing she hears is her teacher getting ready to start today's lecture but she jumps when she hears the door being slammed wide open. Nathan Presscott is standing there and he does not look okay. High out of his mind but he's carrying something else but Max can't see what it is. 

The rest of the students do see what he's carrying as they're screaming on top of their longs but Nathan yells at them to get back and they all just stand there blocking Kate, Max's and Sloane's vision. 

"I....I think he has a gun" Sloane tries whispering to Max and Kate but Nathan starts to yell so Max can't hear her. 

"YOU! YOU MADE ME KILL HER! RACHEL!" He yells 

"Nathan...please calm down we'll talk about this....." 

"FUCK YOU JEFFERSON!" Loud gunshots is the only thing Max hears as her hearts starts racing in complete fear. Nathan then turns around and starts shooting his fellow classmates. Max flips over her table and there's one thing Max can hear. Students screaming for their lives. Max wraps herself in a ball as she did whenever she cried over Chloe and hopes that she'll see Chloe again before she passes out due to her heart racing so quickly 

**One hour later**

Max slowly opens her eyes but shuts them quickly when she gets just a peak at the carnage in her room. 

"Max......" A girls voice Max hears 

"Cho....Ch......Chloe?" Max can barley say as she's starting to shake remembering the screams 

"No Max, it's Dana. It's over......" Dana tries calming Max down but she isn't doing a great job as she sounds like she's been crying quite a lot. 

"Da.....Dana?" Max asks 

"Yes Max, there's cops everywhere. We're hear to make sure you're okay, take all the time you need Max but whatever you do DO NOT open your eyes. It's.....it's horrible Max." 

"Ma'am you should go out with your friends. We'll take it from here." A cop tries telling Dana is a calming tone not trying to frighten her. 

"NO DANA! Please stay...." Max opens her eyes but only until she's in Dana's arms. 

"Okay Max....are you ready? We're just going to go outside. I'm not leaving your side Max." Dana assures her. 

Max can only nod as Dana does her best to basically carry Max outside to where this is a ton of people out there. Cops, ambulances, survivors. 

"It's a good thing you're so small Max. I'm pretty sure I can care about ten of you." Dana says trying to lighten the mood but Max just can't hear her. She's shaking really bad and needs medical attention. 

When they reach outside Dana feels that Max is shaking really bad but she doesn't know what to do or say. So she carries Max in front of some police officers and places the shaking teenager down. 

"Help....please" Dana asks one of the officers. 

There's a medic whose taking a look at one of the students but they assure the medic that they're okay so now she's off to look at Max 

"Okay ma'am can you open your eyes?" The medic asks. Max barley does as the medic checks Max's pulse. The medic yells for some backup as they rush over and place Max onto a stretcher. 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Dana asks hoping to get some answers. 

"What's her name?" 

"Max Caulfiled. What's wrong with her!" Dana asks in a tone that the cops and medic knows it's not a good thing to try and hide it from her. 

"Max....you're having a heart attack. You can come with us if you'd like" The medic looks at Dana as they place Max onto the back of the ambulance. 

Dana easily jumps into the back of the ambulance as they work on Max. While they speed off to the hospital Max grabs Dana's bloody shirt and begs her to do something

"Dana...."

"Sweetie save your breath. You'll be at the hospital soon." 

"Ch....C....Chloe Price. Please contact Chloe Price for me....." Max smiles at the mention of Chloe's name before she loses consciousness. 

"Of course Max. Chloe Price....I'll find her...." Dana tells the unconscious Max 

"CAN'T THIS AMBULANCE GO ANY QUICKER!" Dana yells at everyone but deep down she knows they're doing their best. Dana has no clue who Chloe Price is but she has an idea on where to start....


	2. The search for Chloe Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with Rachels sudden disappernce when some asks for her and says that the Max Caulfield is back in Arcadia Bay.   
> That can't be true....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a new title for this fic, Heartbreak is a good theme of this fic but I was wondering if you guys had a better suggestion. Comment it and if not then that's okay too :D

Chloe Price is currently taking in her favorite past time. The wake and bake, it's been months since she got a post card from Rachel telling her she's moved to LA and just like that Chloe is alone once again. She knew sometimes she was a burden to Rachel but leaving was supposed to be a two person job not one leaving the other while the other suffers. She screamed and cried hoping Rachel will come back but she never did, countless phone calls and texts and not a single response. 

Just like.......No, Chloe is done thinking about her first mate. The girl she fell in love with and was too scared to tell her. She did love Rachel but not like she loved her first mate. 

First her first mate now Rachel. 

Everyone lies no expectations......

"Chloe! Get down here right now!" Her mom yells for her. Chloe has had enough arguing with her mom, the fight so much she's trying to be a better daughter but now that two people Chloe loved is gone she's having a hard time being nice. When she makes it downstairs she hears her mom crying over something. A certain step douche made his way into Chloe's life and Chloe just wishes that asshole made her mom crying so she wouldn't be accountable for her action. Yes she's a teenager but one kick in the nuts gets that asshole down to Chloe's height and then.....

"Mom, are you okay?" Chloe searches the room no asshole in sight. Instead her mom has her eyes glued to the television and turns it up so Chloe can hear it. 

_Tragedy at Blackwell Academy as a student named Nathan Prescott brought a gun to school and fired it upon his fellow students. At this time it is unknown how many people were killed in this horrible shooting but the authorities think that number could be around 20. We will update you if more news is presented_

In the background of the news Chloe sees a girl whose walking rather closely to another girl whose being carried on a stretcher and lifted into a ambulance. The girl on the stretcher is on Chloe's mind, she looks rather familiar....She couldn't see the face but she could've sworn she saw some freckles on the girl...... There's one girl that Chloe knows who has freckles......No way......

"I can't get a hold of David Chloe what if he......" Is the only words Chloe's mom can say before Chloe runs over and hugs her mom. Chloe never actually wished David would die sure she thought of it but that was just all talk.......Seeing her mom so upset over an asshole like David makes Chloe feel bad for the guy. She will never admit that to a living soul.

An hour has past and Chloe's mom is currently making some food trying to take her mind off of David, still no word from anyone. A shooting took place at the school Chloe got kicked out off.....makes Chloe wonder if she would've stayed in school if she......

That girl being carried on a stretcher is on Chloe's mind again. It can't be HER, there's no way. She has so many cool new friends why would she come back to Arcadia Bay? If that is her though.....Why the hell did she not reach out to Chloe????? It angers Chloe to the point where she wants to just yell at the world again and break some shit. She's not she's still sitting on the couch watching the news. Nothing new has happened since the report of the shooting but pretty much everyone in Arcadia Bay hears police sirens and ambulances. If that girl is in face THE girl then what if she was dea.....No. Chloe hasn't realized she started to cry thinking about that part. Her mom looks over and sees Chloe crying as she hugs Chloe. Chloe just cries until she can't cry anymore finally saying the girls name. 

Chloe doesn't know when she feel asleep but she did. It's dark outside as the police sirens and ambulances sirens finally ended but still nothing from David. No words, no texts, Nothing. That is until Chloe hears a knock on the door, she's walks over and answers it hoping it's not the cops who showed up when Chloe's dad was killed by a drunk driver. Her mom is sleeping and Chloe just does not know she can tell her that another husband she married was killed but when she finally opens the door.....

It is the cops as both of them have there hats off and is looking on the ground. 

"Chloe....is Joyce around?" One of them asks. 

"I'll go get her....." Chloe says knowing what's about to happen. She makes it upstairs feeling absolutely shitty and sees that her mom is sleeping. Wondering how the hell could she be sleeping at a time like this is beyond Chloe but she hates what she's about to do. 

"Mom...." She calmy shakes and sees that her mom cried herself to sleep. 

"Everything okay Chloe?" She asks barley awake 

Chloe takes a deep breath and tells her that the cops are here and this breaks her. Chloe has to hold onto her mom for dear life when they walk downstairs. The site of those two cops having their hats off is a sight Joyce prayed she never has to see again. 

"I'm so sorry Joyce, David is dead." The cop says. Joyce gets down on her knees and starts crying some more and this time Chloe cries with her. An asshole Chloe wished would just fuck off is dead, Joyce loved him and Chloe hated him but he's dead. Joyce can barley hear what the cop says next but Chloe does 

"Some of the students say David saved there life. He escorted them out of the building and confronted the shooter head on....." 

A hero, figures that the Sgt. Assface died that way. It's a nice way too go, if Chloe says so herself. After a few more minutes the cops finally leave offering their condolences but Joyce doesn't stop crying. Chloe does, sort of as it's breaking her heart seeing her mom this way. Crying over a death of another husbands death.....

Chloe carries her mom back upstairs and into her bed and assures her that she's sleeping with her today but she hears someone saying something. 

"Hello? Your door is open is everything okay?" A girls voice says, she's not inside the house but she's loud enough for Chloe can hear. Chloe tells her mom that she'll check it out and goes downstairs. She sees the girl standing outside but she looks awful. Blood and tears cover the girls shirt but this girl looks awfully familiar. She's not the girl who was on the stretcher but Chloe wonders if she went to high school with this girl. 

"Can I help you?" She asks confused 

"I know you don't know me but....." The girl stops for a moment 

"My name is Dana Ward and someone named Max Caulfield asked for a Chloe Price. I was told this was the street she lived on and I went door to door looking for Chloe Price. Please tell me you're Chloe Price." Dana says 

Chloe just stands there shocked......the girl on the stretcher WAS Max Caulfield. Max IS back in Arcadia Bay and didn't tell Chloe????

Wait.....

"Is she okay?" Chloe asks worried 

"Are you Chloe Price?" 

"Yes goddammit I am Chloe Price IS Max okay!" She basically yells at the girl as the girl is taken back by Chloe's yelling 

"PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME I HAD A SHITTY FUCKING DAY!" Dana basically screams back at Chloe and now Chloe is taken back from the yelling 

"Look I'm sorry for yelling I just.....please tell me is Max okay?" Chloe says on the urge of tears. 

"I......I don't know. She survived the shooting but she....had a heart attack. I've been looking everywhere for you so I hadn't had an update on her condition. 

"Well what the hell are we standing here for let's go!" Chloe yells but not to loud. She takes the girls hand and sees that she's parked pretty Chloe but Chloe stops running for a second. 

"Where are you going?" Dana asks and sees Chloe running back inside her house. She runs back upstairs to tell her mom what happened and sees that she's sleeping. 

"Must've passed out from crying....." Chloe says out loud and sends her mom a text telling her where she is. 

Dana drives Chloe to the hospital WAY over the speed limit but the cops are all busy anyway and neither girl doesn't really care right now. 

"MAXCAULFIELDWHERETHEFUCKISSHE" Chloe yells. The hospital is of course packed as some many doctors are going back and forth. 

"Are you her family?" The worker asks. 

"YES WHERE IS SHE!" Chloe yells not wanting to wait 

"Ma'am please don't yell and I need to see some ID if you are Ms. Caulfields family. 

"FUCK YOU!" Chloe yells and storms off while Dana goes to comfort her. "Sorry for her it's just....been a shitty day." Dana offers an apology 

"Chloe Price is that you?" A man asks and Chloe looks and instantly knows who he is. Ryan Caulfield and his wife Vanessa right next to him. 

"YES IT'S ME PLEASE TELL ME IF MAX IS OKAY!" Chloe begs and Ryan doesn't say anything instead he motions Chloe to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Santa_Cruz for giving me the okay to use the Sloane Black character (she won't be used for about 2 more chapters but she will be ;) and one of you guys who pointed it out I should've asked permission for it. You know who you are if you're reading this   
> YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR THE CLIFF HANGER ENDING I DESERVE IT


	3. Chapter 3

"Max had a heart attack she's been in an out for a while but she's sleeping at the moment." Ryan Caulfield tells Chloe the news. Dana is staying a bit far back from the two since she doesn't know Chloe at all and doesn't know how to comfort her. 

Chloe doesn't know exactly how to react to this, her best friend was apart of a school shooting and she had a heart attack. The girl who she hasn't spoken to in so long is fighting for her life and Chloe has no clue how to react. 

"A heart attack? She's so young....." 

"Well what she went threw spiked a massive panic attack and uh......" Ryan stops talking for a second wondering if he should tell Chloe 

"She's been having more and more panic attacks when we moved. When Max was born she had complications with her heart but nothing really serious happened when she met you Chloe." 

Hearing this makes Chloe both sad and mad at the same time 

"Okay but why couldn't she contact me then? Its been 5 years and not a word, I could've calmed her down but no she didn't say anything to me. Now I found out my best friend has heart troubles which she didn't tell me by the way! Oh and she was in a SCHOOL SHOOTING! Fantastic! Fan-fuckingtastic!" Chloe keeps her voice down considering where they are but Chloe does storm out of the hospital. Dana tries to follow her wondering what to say to a girl she doesn't even know 

Chloe wants to smoke but she's all out of cigarettes when she sees Max's mom Vanessa leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette. 

"Ms. Caulfield....." 

Vanessa jumps a little, "Please Chloe call me Vanessa." She tries to smile but she looks like she's barley been sleeping 

"What an absolute shitty day." Chloe says 

"Ain't that the truth." She chuckles a little 

"You look like you have a lot on your mind Chloe. Want to talk?" 

"Why didn't Max contact me when she had her panic attacks? I could've helped her but no.....not a single word. I gave up a while ago on trying to talk to her....." Chloe stares at the cigarette Vanessa is smoking 

"I don't know Chloe, when Max had her attacks she asked for you but when me or Ryan tried calling you she yelled at us not too. This happened quite a lot in Seattle but when we moved she seemed.....happy but whenever we brought up your name she just went back in her little bubble. We didn't want to separate the two of you when....you know it's just we hoped the two of you would keep in touch and visit but no...." 

Chloe starts to tear up a little and asks Vanessa for a cigarette 

"Joyce would kill me but....." She hands Chloe a cigarette and lights it for her 

"Chloe I don't know why Max didn't contact you only she does and when she wakes up she'll tell you because she will wake up. I'm not really that religious but I prayed that God wouldn't take my baby girl away....." 

Chloe doesn't respond instead she just continues to smoke. Dana finally finds Chloe but she sees that Chloe clearly wants to be alone at the moment so she lets Chloe be. She returns to where Ryan is sitting and just sits next to him 

"You've known Max that long?" He asks 

"Me and a friend Kate were one of the first friends she had here. Haven't heard a word on if she survived or not, I've been on my phone for so long it died and I don't want to go home I need to know if Max is going to be okay....." Ryan smiles a little and so does Dana. 

Doctors are going back in forth in Max's room checking up on Max and reassuring Ryan that they're doing everything they can. Ryan has been waiting for quite a while and he knows the doctors are trying it's just very nerve racking wondering if Max is going to live or not. 

"You should talk to her Chloe." Vanessa says 

"I....I don't know what to say....." Chloe just shrugs her shoulders 

"You don't have to say anything, just being there for her is enough. Come on" Vanessa stands up hoping Chloe follows her 

Chloe weighs her options 

1\. Talk to someone who she hasn't talked to in over 5 years 

2\. Continue to wait 

Pretty easy answer Chloe thinks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Max to have a heart attack because even though she is a healthy teenager she still gets the heart attack. However one of you (You know who you are) suggested that maybe Max should have a heart condition so I went with that instead. Thanks for the suggestion :D  
> Also Sloane Black and the tragic reason to why she's a character in this fic is next chapter.


	4. The Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane Black visits....

"Hey Max....." Chloe says to the unconscious Max. For someone who just had a heart attack Max looks rather peaceful, slowly breathing, an almost visible smile now that Chloe is near. 

"I......fuck....." Chloe gets up and walks around Max's room. Seeing Max unconscious is breaking her heart, regardless that it's been 5 years since they talked Chloe never wished that this would happen to Max. 

"Sorry dude....." She returns and sits next to Max. Not realizing that she started to hold Maxs hand. 

"Well shit were to begin.....got kicked out of school.....that sucked." Chloe chuckles a little and tries to fight back tears 

"Met the most amazing girl a while ago. Her name was Rachel she was.....something. She left me just like you did....fuck I'm so sorry dude. Guess I'm still mad but should I be? You just went threw a school shooting and had a frekin heart attack. Your friend she's cute, you dating her? Shit are you gay? I mean I certainly am.....I MAY have had a crush on you when we were kids......fuck that was so long ago.....I wish we could just go back an play pirates again but no.....I tried to be mad at you I tried to forget you but I just couldn't....I love you......please wake up dude......" Chloe loses the battle with her tears and she starts to cry. She tries her best not to cry over Max but instead she lays her body on Max wanting to hug her but she can't so instead she lays on her body. 

"Chloe.....are you okay?" Dana opens the door and hears Chloe crying 

"What do you think?" Chloe regrets what she said, "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I just.......fuck....." Chloe cries some more and Dana walks over and gives Chloe a hug.

The two sort potential friends hug until Chloe sees that she's getting tears all over Dana's shirt. 

"Fuck I'm sorry." 

Dana laughs, "It's quite alright this shirt is completely ruined anyway. Tears and blood and......yeah." Dana sighs remembering what just happened 

"You girls should come here." Ryan opens the door and Chloe and Dana follow him 

Vanessa returns from outside and follows her husband and the girls. They make there way to a part of the hospital that has so many people whose currently has their eyes glued to the TV. 

_After this mornings school shooting the authorizes have finally found out how many lives were tragically lost this day. If the following names is a loved one please do not come to the school the police will contact you to tell you the news themselves. I will now read off the names of those who lives were taken from us from this awful and tragic day_

The reporter takes a deep breath as The Caulfields, Chloe, Dana, and the rest of the hospitals patrons brace for the news

_Taylor Christensen_

_Courtney Wagner_

_Hayden Jones_

_Kate Marsh_

_Juliet Watson_

_Victoria Chase_

_Alyssa_ _Anderson_

_Brooke Scott_

_Daniel Decosta_

_Justin Williams_

_Warren Graham_

_Michelle Grant_

_Raymond Wells_

_David Madsen_

_Samuel Taylor_

_The shooter Nathan Prescott_

_The police has also found a note written by the shooter who had details saying that him and photography teacher Mark Jefferson kidnapped and killed many female students who went missing. The authorities arrived at the place that the shooter gave them and confirmed that in fact this was in fact true. A bunker was found that had binders full of graphic pictures of females who were tortured and kidnapped. The police will contact the families of those whose pictures were found inside those bunkers. Also there was another binder that was found but thankfully didn't have any pictures in side. The name on the binder was Maxine Caulfield but the authorizes tell us that Max is in fact alive. What a truly awful day and everyone who was killed on this day will surely be missed_

The reporter herself couldn't keep it together listing off the names of those who were killed this day as it took her a couple of attempts to get threw each name. When Dana heard that Kate was one of the victims Dana yelled out in complete agony and started to ball her eyes out. Chloe and the Caulfields held on to Dana as she cried her eyes out over her fallen friend. Some of the hospital patrons did keep it together but Chloe and the Caulfields started to cry. Especially over the news that Max was almost a victim and could of got kidnapped by those two terrible people. 

After a few minutes some of the hospital patrons went back to what they were doing but Dana sees that someone else looks as bad as her and is crying pretty badly. A girl who has long black hair and has some crutches by her side is sitting all alone. Dana walks over to the girl while Chloe and the Caulfields return to Max's room to give Dana some space. 

"I'd ask why are you crying but it's pretty obvious." Dana sits next to the girl whose crying. The girl jumps a little not expecting anyone to talk to her 

When the girl doesn't say anything Dana continues to talk

"You're family not around?" 

"Don't know my family, jumped around to many foster homes can't call anyone my family really" She says 

"Oh......so you're all alone?" 

"Yeah today was supposed to be my first day of school but....." She sighs and tries her best to wipe off the tears 

"I see.....what's your name? I'm Dana by the way....." Dana attempts a smile but now isn't the time to smile right now 

"Sloane....Sloane Black nice to meet you Dana." 

"Like wise Sloane...." Dana doesn't know what to do now since she doesn't know Sloane at all but Sloane asks a question 

"Can I ask you something Dana?" Sloane asks. Dana just nods her head waiting for Sloane to ask her question 

"You're the first student I've seen survived this....I only assume you're a student cause you look about my age but.....do you know Max Caulfield? I was in her class when it.....happened. I was wondering about another student named Kate but the news said she was.....yeah....." Sloane looks down at the floor thinking about Kate. She didn't know Max and Kate at all but those two were the first students they met and they were so nice to her.......

Dana wants to cry again at the mention of Kate but she doesn't. "Yes I know Max why?" 

"Can I....see her?" She asks looking hopeful 

"You have to ask her parents if you can but I don't see why not. Why do you want to see her by the way?" 

"Well Max and Kate were so nice to me.....I was hoping we'd be friends but......" Sloane stops talking not even wanting to think about what happened 

"Oh." Is all Dana can say before she gets up and guides Sloane to Max's room 

"Do you need help?" Dana asks noticing Sloane is having some troubles with her crutches. 

"Nope, I'm okay thank you....." Sloane smiles a little. The two walk back to Max's room when they see the Caulfields sitting right next to Max's door 

"Hello." Vanessa says to the two girls who are approaching her. 

"Hi my name is Dana and this is Sloane....." Dana points at Sloane. "I was wondering if Sloane can visit Max....if that's okay with you....." Dana says. Sloane offers up a friendly smile to the two parents 

"Why do you want to visit our daughter? If you don't mind me asking." Ryan asks 

"I.....today was supposed to be my first day of school but......Max and Kate were so nice to meet me I was hoping we'd be friends but.....you know...." Sloane looks at the floor 

"Kate as in...." Vanessa starts to say but gets interrupted by Dana 

"Yup..." Wanting to cry again over the mention of her friend. 

"Well Max loved being nice to strangers but she has a visitor at the moment. You can wait out here with us if you'd like." Vanessa says 

"Sounds good then...." Sloane says. Ryan and Dana both help Sloane sit down while Dana sits next to her 

The 4 just sit there waiting for Chloe not even realizing that she has fallen asleep on Max's lap 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....that happened......if you have any questions at all let me know and I'll try my best to answer them.


	5. Wake up Max....please.....

After about an hour of waiting for Chloe Ryan checks on the girls and sees that Chloe is sleeping laying right next to Max. Ryan smiles at this and closes the door 

"Okay Chloe is actually sleeping. We're going to go home I have a feeling Max isn't going to be alone" Ryan tells the group 

Vanessa goes to leaves and gives Dana her number just in case Max wakes up. The parents leave and now it's just Sloane and Dana all alone 

"You going home?" Dana asks 

"Nope" Is all Sloane says so Dana just rests her head on Sloane's shoulder and falls asleep 

**The next day**

It's been officially 24 hours since the school shooting and Max hasn't woken up yet. Chloe jolts right up hoping Max will be awake but she's not and that pisses Chloe's off. She's not mad at Max she's mad and also sad that she has to wait to talk to Max again. Not exactly how Chloe thought their reuionin would be but it doesn't matter Max is back but she's still asleep. Chloe checks her phone and sees that Joyce sent a boat load of texts asking where she is. Chloe doesn't really feel like texting so she calls her mom and Joyce answers rather quickly 

"Chloe! Are you okay where are you?" She asks worried sick

"Mom I'm okay I'm at the hospital. I...." Chloe gets interrupted 

"THE HOSPITAL? CHLOE WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL !" 

"Max is back mom....." Chloe smiles thinking about Max 

"Max as in....." 

"Yes my best friend is back but she has had heart troubles for a while apparently and she had a heart attack. So I've been staying by her side ever since......" 

"That's good Chloe have you eaten anything?" 

"Nope....." 

"Alright well I'll make you something and bring you some at the hospital. I'll pray that Max wakes up soon" 

"Okay...." Is all Chloe can say before she hangs up the phone. 

Chloe is getting quite side looking at the peaceful sleeping Max so she stretches and walks out of her room. The first thing she sees is Dana sleeping on the shoulder have a teenager who looks absolutely awful and is wide awake. 

"Hi...." Sloane says 

"Hey?" Chloe says confused about who this girl is. 

"I'm Sloane. Max's friend well not really I wanted to be but you know....it happened..." Sloane looks on the floor again while Dana is still sleeping 

"I see.....I was unaware Max had sort of made a friend. I'm Chloe Price" Chloe offers up a handshake and Sloane shakes her hand 

"Well Chloe Price do you mind is I talk to Max? I know we barely know each other but I'd like to say something....." Sloane says. Chloe really wants to say No but she wants to go outside

"Sure I'll be back shortly" Chloe says and walks off to wherever the hell she's going. Chloe has no clue but she knows she's going to cry again if she sees that Max isn't awake yet so she just walks around the packed hospital 

"Dana....." Sloane whispers and Dana jumps up and yells a little

"WOAH IT'S OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Sloane says quickly

"Sloane......what's going on?" Dana rubs her eyes 

"Chloe left Max's room we can talk to her if you'd like to join me." Sloane offers up a hand and Dana accepts it 

The two walk in and see that Max is moving around a little 

"Ch.....ch......chloe?" Max asks. She can barley see but whoever it is she hopes it's Chloe 

"OH SHIT!" Sloane goes to get Chloe but Dana walks over and smiles at Max whose slowly opening her eyes 

"I fucking knew you'd wake up. It's good to see you Max" Dana smiles. Her shirt is still a bloody messy Max but she feels great that Max is awake 

"Dana......." Max says and holds her hand 

"Where's.......Chloe?" She asks but before Dana can answer Sloane returns with Chloe and the site of Max awake makes Chloe cry but she does not give a single fuck 

Max Caulfield is finally awake 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was gonna tease you with a title like that nope ;)


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets the news about what she missed

Max is in quite a lot of pain at the moment but finally seeing Chloe again is a major plus. Her hair is different, she smells like cigarettes and alcohol, her boobs are pressed against her chest. 

_WAIT I CAN FEEL CHLOES BOOBS! THEY'RE SO NICE......SO SOFT.......SNAP OUT OF IT YA PREV_ !

Chloe and Sloane have to pretend cough to get Chloe to stop hugging Max. Chloe realizes she was hugging Max for quite a while as she stares at a rather nice wall to contain her happiness that she is feeling at the moment. Max sees that Sloane is walking around with crutches while Dana's shirt is still a complete mess. Max instantly remembers what happened as she wants to cry but Chloe is here and Dana witch is nice. Sloane too even if they just met yesterday but someone is missing. 

"Where's Kate?" Max asks. 

Dana hears Kates name and wants to cry again but doesn't. She really wishes Max didn't bring her up. Sloane looks over and sees Dana's shift of mood so she holds her hand and mentally tells her that everything is going to be okay. Chloe on the other hand is mentally screaming at both girls to tell Max but neither one is saying something. Chloe doesn't know who Kate is too Max but she just woke up and now is probably not a good time

"Guys....where's Kate?" Max asks for a second time and sees the mood has completely shifted to happiness to sadness. Max is starting to fear the worst but no one is telling her what happened 

"WHERE'S KATE!" Max almost screams and this time Chloe sits next to Max and looks her in her eyes and tells her what happened 

"Your friend Kate is uh......she's dead Max......I'm so sorry....." Hearing the news about her friends death instantly makes Max cry. Sloane and Dana walk over to try and comfort Max but Chloe isn't done with the bad news 

"Max there's more......the cops found out that her photography teacher kidnapped girls and killed them. They found a shit ton of binders with awful pictures of those girls but they found your name in one of those binders. There wasn't any pictures in it but the police are going to family to family to tell them the news. Why the hell the news told that your name was on one of those binders I dunno but yeah.....Fuck Max I'm so sorry......" Chloe says and wants to cry with Max. Dana holds on to Max's other hand while Sloane just stands there not knowing what to do. She just met Max yesterday and she just doesn't know what to do or say. 

So Sloane does something she's always does, she starts to leave but Dana is the first to see this and is about to leave but Max stops her 

"Please stay....." Max says still crying. "I don't know you very much but please......be my friend....." Max begs. After losing one friend Max doesn't want to lose another so Sloane just smiles and walks back over to Max and sits next to Chloe 

Max has calmed down a little but she can't get both news out of her mind so she needs a distraction 

"Where's my parents?" 

"I'll call them...." Dana says and gets up to do that. 

"Do you need anything? Food or water?" Chloe asks 

"Yes" Max says a bit shaken up 

"To both" Max attempts a smile but fails 

"You are such a goop" Chloe laughs and so does Max even if it's just a little laugh Chloe declares that a victory. Dana is on the phone with Max's parents but she sees Chloe walking and decides to walk behind her. Chloe wasn't expecting this but she doesn't mind the company. The hospital has calmed down a little with staff not running back and forth and the police has left but the place is still an awful scene with families still crying and wanting updates on their children 

Chloe sees that Joyce has arrived with some food so she runs over and gives her mom a big hug. Losing a second husband must've been so difficult for Joyce and even though the two of them haven't been getting along as of late Chloe is going to do her best to fix that 

"It's good to see you Mom. Should I even ask how you are?" Chloe asks worried 

"I.....it's going to be difficult Chloe but never mind me how are you?" 

_Figures Mom wouldn't want to talk right now....._

"I'm better now that Max is awake." Chloe says rather happy to see that. Dana got off the phone with Max's parents but she doesn't leave Chloe's side 

"Max is awake? That is wonderful news Chloe! I only made enough food for you tho....." 

"We'll share" Chloe looks over at Dana and sees that she's standing there quite awkwardly 

"This is my mom, mother this is Dana my friend" Chloe doesn't even notice she called Dana her friend even though they just met yesterday while Dana herself is glad she made another friend 

"It's nice to meet you Dana sorry I didn't bring much food Chloe didn't say they were others with her waiting for Max" 

"No worries Ma'am I'm going to be going home shortly anyway. Just needed to make sure Max is okay" 

After hearing that Max has made some friends Chloe thought she'd be jealous but she's actually not. She's really glad Max has found more friends 

_Just friends......not best friends cause that's my job.....or maybe more then friends she sure is cute as hell wonder if she ever thought of me as more then a friend.....I hope so......OKAY WHAT WAS THAT BRAIN YOU DICK!_

Chloe, Dana and Joyce return to Max's room and sees that her and Sloane are talking. They haven't talked about much and Max does think Sloane is sweet for waiting for her but Max's thoughts are on one thing at the moment.....

"We got some grubs totes forgot about the drink tho....." Chloe says 

"That's okay I'm just glad you're here Chloe" Max smiles and sees Joyce Price right behind her daughter 

"Max you're awake!" Joyce says gleefully 

"Yeah.....me too...." Max says and looks right into Chloe's eyes and smiles right at her refusing to stop staring at her 

_Anddddddddddddd my feelings for Max just came back...........nice_

_HER EYES ARE SO PRETTY MARRY ME CHLOE!_

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRICEFIELD FLUFF IS ALWAYS WELCOME HERE!


	7. Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max leaves the hospital....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Max this chapter :(

"MAX YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield run over to go hug their daughter. Dana and Joyce can't help but to cry during this tearful reunion while even Chloe manged a teeny bit of a tear. Sloane on the other hand just smiles while both parents pretty much suffocate Max. A few minutes go by and Max has to fake being in pain to get her parents to let go of her. 

"We're going back to Seattle" Vanessa says after the hug ends.

"Oh no the fuck we're not." 

"Languge!" Vanessa says shocked her daughter just swore 

"Mom I'm not leaving Arcadia Bay I'm home now." 

"But Max....." 

"But nothing Mom! I'm staying here my friends need me.....CHLOE needs me......" Chloe can't help but to blush at this

"WE NEED YOU TOO MAX!" Vanessa raises her voice at Max. Ryan tries to calm down Vanessa while Dana and Sloane wonder if they should step outside to give them some privacy 

"My friends come first! We all need each other if we're ever going to get over this.......what happened. I need CHLOE and I'm not leaving her again....." Max also raises her voice right back at her mom. Hearing Max's almost yell stuns Chloe and Joyce while Sloane thinks she's a total bad ass 

"Fine Max.....we'll talk about this later." Vanessa gets up 

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT MOM! I. AM. NOT. MOVING. BACK. TO. THAT. HELL. HOLE.!" 

Hearing this makes Vanessa storm out of the room. Ryan goes to try and calm down his wife but Joyce offers to do it for him. Ryan thanks Joyce and sits down next to Max. 

Sloane, Dana, and Chloe also sit pretty close by with Chloe hoping right onto Max's hospital bed. It's a good thing Max is such a smurf, Dana and Sloane could also sit on the bed and Max can still have some room 

"Max did you really think that about Seattle?" Ryan asks confused 

"I.....it was rough for me Dad. I didn't have Chloe with me but it didn't help that I didn't contact her I just.....with my heart issues and anxiety it just got really terrible for me but I didn't want you guys to worry about me. I just......I'm not going back to Seattle I'm 18 and I'm staying here....." 

"Where would you go Max? School is cancelled and you lived on campus...." 

"She's staying with me. Got a guest room and everything" 

_Hella doubt that it's going to be used though......_

"I'll be okay Dad I just....need my friends....and Chloe." Max is on the urge of tears when Captain Chloe jumps into action and tries to console her best friend. Max attempts a smile at Chloe but the memories on what she went threw is getting to her. Sloane is the first to see that Max is fading as she tries her best to make her smile 

"I appreciate what you said Max. Me and Dana need you Max.....glad you're not leaving is all...." The best Sloane can do. She really hopes that Max, Chloe and Dana will become her friends as she isn't doing that great herself and neither is Dana." Sloane smiles at Max and Max once again tries to smile but she fails at it. Almost about to cry when Joyce and her mom returns and a doctor is right behind them 

"Ah Maxine...." The doctor gets interrupted by Chloe 

"It's Max never Maxine" Chloe says. Hearing this makes Max smirk but she's still about to cry. Chloe sees that her best friend is upset but she doesn't know if she should hold her hand or not. Normally that's what younger Chloe did to calm down younger Max but both girls are older now and while the feelings are back Chloe doesn't know if Max likes her that way. 

"I apologize Max. How are you feeling any pain?" The doctor asks 

"Just mentally. Surviving a school shooting does that too you I guess...." Max shrugs her shoulders 

"What you went threw was just....horrible Max but you survived. You're a survivor and...." The doctor once again gets interrupted 

"Don't really feel like one. Kate is dead.....so many people are dead and yet here I am.....I should be dead....." Max breaks mentally. She starts to just dig herself in a whole as more memories about what happened that night happened. The screams she heard.....those loud gunshots......

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAX! DON'T EVEN SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!" Chloe enraged gets up and screams as loud as she can at Max. Hearing Max saying that absolutely pissed Chloe off. Her best friend and love interest that has heart issues who also survived a school shooting just said she wishes she was dead....who wouldn't be pissed off at that? 

Hearing how loud Chloe is makes Max jump a little while Sloane, Dana, and Joyce just stand there. Ryan and Vanessa are heartbroken to hear their daughter say that while the doctor doesn't know what to do

"I uh....I can come back....." 

"Please don't doctor you were saying." Joyce says 

Chloe looks over at Max and sees that her eyes and her face are just so......broken. She wished she didn't yell at Max like that but hearing Max say that..... made her want to scream. 

_Max doesn't actually wish she was dead.....right?_

Chloe's terrified to know if that's true or not

"As I was saying. We did some tests and physically you are totally okay. Your heart is fine but you should continue with the pills that you take. If there's anything else Max you are free to go." The doctor says. Max just shrugs her shoulders while everyone else is pleased to know that they'll finally leave this hospital

"We bought you girls some extra clothes. It's not much but we hope it fits" Vanessa hands Dana and Sloane a bag that is full of clothes. 

"Thank you" Sloane and Dana say at the same time. The doctor excuses himself and Dana can't wait to get out of her clothes. Like literally can't wait as she takes her shirt off right then and there. Dana is a really quick changer so while everyone has their back turns Dana has already changed shirts but not pants. Sloane looks over and sees that Dana is wearing a different shirt but doesn't say anything. 

Ryan and Vanessa are still upset that Max said what she said as they need to know if she actually thinks that but Joyce actually asks the question 

"Max what you said.....is it true?" Max doesn't say anything instead she just looks right at Joyce glossy eyed and starts to cry her eyes out. Chloe wraps her arms around Max and gives her a hug while Max just sobs and sobs. 

"I'm so scared......" Max says while she holds onto Chloe 

"I know....I know.....it's going to be okay. I'm here.....I'm here....." Chloe holds Max and tries her best not to blush as she almost feels Max's breasts 

**An hour later**

Max finally left the hospital. She promised Dana and Sloane that she will text them as soon as she gets home. Home.....home is currently the Price household with Ryan and Vanessa drive off back to the hotel that they're staying at. Chloe has calmed Max down....just a bit as Max tries to distract herself but she can't stop thinking about that day. Chloe refused to let her eyes off of Max while Joyce drove them back home. 

"I....I'm going to go to sleep" Max says. She knows she isn't going to get any sleep at all but she needs to distract herself. She tries to think about Chloe and how different she looks. Her awesome tattoos, her pretty eyes, her lips, her blue hair but even that can't get Max to smile properly. Only a little smile......

"Dude it's still the afternoon...." Chloe says worried about Max 

"Oh gosh Chloe I just totally did not know that....." Max says sarcastically. Hearing Max attempts at sarcasm Chloe thinks is a joke but Max isn't smiling in fact her face is the exact same it was before she started to cry. So empty, so upset, so.....destroyed. Chloe doesn't care how long it'll take if anyone can fix Max Caulfield after a horrific event it's Chloe Price.

Right? 

After Chloe doesn't say anything Max just walks upstairs and checks her phone 

**Danners**

**_You okay Max?_ **

**Sloan Sloan**

**_You okay Max?_ **

Nicknames that both girls put on Max's phone. Max doesn't say anything just rolls her eyes and feels terrible for not answering their texts. 

_Can't even talk to others who survived what happend? That's pathetic Max....._

More memories of what happened plays in Max's mind. It was such a normal day too, Max and Kate just sitting waiting for the day to start while the met the new student Sloane and then it just happened.....Nathan stormed in with a gun and started shooting......

Max needs to do something to get these memories to stop playing in her mind. 

_When Chloe hugged me she smelt like cigarettes....I wonder if she....._

Chloe realizes that the guest room hasn't even been cleaned out yet. Before she makes a beeline for upstairs she looks and sees that Joyce is holding a picture of her David and Chloe and is trying her best not to show that she's crying. 

_I will talk to you Mom......_

Chloe runs upstairs wondering what Max is doing when she sees that her door is wide open. 

"Find what you're looking for?" Chloe asks Max not angry that she's in her room but when she sees what Max is holding it makes her angry 

"What the fuck Max!" Chloe runs right towards Max and smacks the cigarettes out of her hand 

"What the fuck Chloe!" 

"Let me smoke!" Max says angrily

"Dude you don't smoke" 

"Yes I do....." 

"Fucking bullshit Max I know when you're lying....." Chloe is trying her best not to yell at Max like she did before 

"Okay whatever! I just need to get these thoughts out of my head Chloe!" Angry Max just sits down right on the floor with trash and beer bottles right next to her. Seeing that Max is sitting on the floor and not the bed that is RIGHT next to her makes Chloe role her eyes so she cleans up the trash next to Max. 

"Smoking a cigarette isn't going to solve shit Max. We can smoke some weed if you'd like....." 

"Can't smoke anything. It'll mess up my heart......" Max just lies down right on the floor. The bed is still RIGHT next to Max but Chloe just moves some of her shit out of the way and makes some room so she can lie down next to Max 

"But you were about to smoke a cigarette......because?????" 

"I NEED TO GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD CHLOE!" Max stands up and almost trips on more garbage that's on the floor but she doesn't 

"THEN TALK TO ME MAX! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME THEN TALK TO DANA OR SLOANE BUT YOU NEED TO TALK TO ONE OF US MAX! DO NOT SHUT ME OUT AND KEEP THESE FEELINGS TOO YOURSELF! FUCK GET A THERAPIST IF THAT'LL HELP!" Chloe isn't yelling at Max but she's keeping her tone to a loud but civil tone 

"THESE THOUGHTS AREN'T GOING TO GO AWAY IF I TALK TO SOMEONE!" 

"You're right Max. What you went threw isn't going to just go away magically. It's going to take some time but I'm here for you Max....please talk to me...." Chloe walks over and doesn't get into Max's face but she's pretty close.

"I......I don't know Chloe....." Max starts to cry and walks right out of Chloe's room 

"We're going to talk about this Max! Eventually....." Chloe yells. 

Max just walks towards the first room she sees as she shuts the door and locks it. Max isn't in the guest room she's right in Joyce's room but Max just lies down right against the door and starts to cry. She puts her head in her lap and cries. Chloe tries to open the door but it's locked so Chloe just plops down right onto the floor refusing to leave. Both girls are separated by a stupid door as Chloe is tempted to just kick it down but she thinks that won't be so good so instead she just waits 

"Max....please talk to me I...... ~~love you....~~ need you....." Chloe is almost about to cry herself as Max doesn't answer her. Hearing no response makes Chloe cry but she doesn't get up from the floor. Instead she just lies down against the door and faces away from the door. 

Max isn't doing this on purpose she wants to talk to Chloe and Dana and Sloane it's just.....she doesn't know where to start. So stupidity she locked herself into Joyce's room and cries while her best friend and love interest is right outside the door and her two friends are texting her worried about her.


	8. I can't do this anymore Chloe part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> Suicide attempt this chapter

It's been one hour since Max locked herself in Joyce's room. True to her word Chloe hasn't left her spot sitting right next to the door. She doesn't hear anymore crying but she can hear Max snoring so she's asleep. Chloe could let Max be but the door is still locked and Chloe is worried shitless. After what Max said it the hospital a few hours ago....... _she needs help_

"Chloe I made some food...." Joyce says standing on the staircase. Her voice is so hoarse it's obvious she's been crying a lot 

"Thank you Mom can you bring it up for me? I'll try and wake Max up......" Joyce just nods and goes back downstairs to get the food but Chloe stops 

"Oh and Mom? I love you" Chloe says. 

"I love you too Chloe." 

Chloe checks her phone and sees two text messages from unknown numbers 

**_Chloe this is Sloane/Dana Max isn't answering her phone. Please let us know if she's okay we're worried about her_ **

Chloe doesn't even want to know how they got her number so she decides to pick one number at random and call her 

"CHLOE!" Dana says worried 

"Max is.....well.....she's locked in my moms room." Chloe tries to keep it together. It's been so long since she's talked to Max but at least she's sleeping.....

"KICK DOWN THE DOOR CHLOE! I'M COMING OVER SLOANE IS TOO AND NO THIS ISN'T UP TO DEBATE!" Dana isn't mad at Chloe she's worried 

"She's not talking to me, She's sleeping right now but I'm worried Dana...." 

"Chloe it's going to be okay, hearing me you and Sloane's voice will help her. We'll be at your place shortly do you need me to stay on the line or will you be okay?" 

"I'll be okay Dana thank you.....hopefully she talks to you or Sloane" Chloe hangs up the phone as Joyce comes up with food enough for Chloe and Max 

"Mom Max's friends will be coming over" 

"Oh that's quite alright sweetie.....why is Max locked in my room?" 

"I have no clue, I found her trying to take one of my cigarettes we argued about it but now she's sleeping so that's good...." Chloe digs in on the food not even caring that it's hot. _Of course Mom made waffles....._ Chloe can't help but to chuckle when she eats the waffles. 

"Okay we'll I'll let you guys be then...." Joyce attempts to leave but Chloe grabs her by the arm. She stands up and gives her Mom a bear hug 

"I'm so sorry about David Mom." Chloe says. Joyce can't help but to cry at Chloe's hug. She's heartbroken over the lost of another husband but at least she has Chloe by her side and that makes Joyce happy. 

The two hug for a few minutes until Chloe gets back to her food. She eats it up rather quickly but she doesn't eat much she saved the rest of it for Max who wakes up 

"NO!" Max screams as her heart is beating like a race car. Max slept..... well ish but one nightmare about what happened wakes her up instantly. The screams, the blood, the gun shots, people dying, friends dying. 

"Max! Open the door please...." Chloe begs hoping she will 

"Chloe?" Max asks confused but then she remembers where she was and why the door is locked 

"Open the door please....." Chloe begs again thinking she could kick the door down. Max doesn't but once again she buries herself deep in those thoughts again.....those thoughts of how she should've died with her fellow classmates. The thoughts of hearing never being okay again. The thoughts of Chloe leaving her. The thoughts of Max not being good enough for Chloe. The thoughts of when Max didn't say a single word for 5 awful years. The thoughts of her being a complete failure in life and how Chloe could never love her. Those thoughts......those thoughts could go away.....

_I.....I have to be strong.....for Chloe......for Sloane......for Dana......I'm a.....surviv-.....failure......_

"Max talk to me!" Chloe starts to cry 

Max doesn't hear Chloe she's deep in a void that she can't get out of. Max looks around in Joyce's room and sees some sleeping pills..... _I could take these........NO I HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR CHLOE!_

Max throws the pills on the ground as Chloe hears it but she doesn't know what exactly she thrown 

"Chloe.....those might've been my sleeping pills....." Joyce says. 

Hearing her mom say this instantly makes Chloe nervous for Max's safety so stupid door is going down. Chloe kicks the door but it doesn't budge instead it leaves a shoe print on it. 

"Mom call 911!" Chloe yells 

Max hears Chloe trying to kick the door down as Max can't help but to cry. Her best friend is trying to safe someone as _WORTHLESS_ as Max. Max looks at those pills again and holds it in her hand. 

"MAX PLEASE TALK TO ME! DON'T TAKE THOSE PILLS!" Chloe kicks the door again but again no budge. Hearing nothing from Max makes Chloe thinks she already took those pills so Chloe is kicking the door down with all of her strength but nothing is working. Her tears are starting to block her vision but Chloe needs to break this door down NOW! 

"FUCKING BREAK!" Chloe kicks it again and this time a little noise is heard. _Progress_

"I'M COMING IN MAX!" Chloe yells with the paramedics finally arriving with Sloane and Dana right behind her. 

Chloe's leg is in so much pain, she can barley see but she isn't hearing anything from Max. So Chloe backs up and runs straight for the door and finally the door breaks. Chloe just broke her arm but the door is open. She looks around the room and doesn't see Max so instant worry as the paramedics yell at Chloe to get back. Is Chloe going to listen? Not a fucking chance 

She's in so much pain but Chloe sees the pill bottle on the ground and Max in the bathroom 

"MAX!" Sloane and Dana both yell with the paramedics pulling Chloe away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me in the comments for making this so sad it's okay I deserve it :(   
> First sad Chloe and now sad Max...... ;-;  
> I'm telling you to please trust me I know this scene is difficult but trust me things will get better it'll be okay :)


	9. I can't do this anymore Chloe part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal mentions this chapter be warned

"NO GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! MAX PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Chloe shouts, kicks, fights the paramedics but her broken arm and the fact that her being a teenager isn't helping her case. 

"Please stop fighting Chloe...." Joyce begs. 

"NO! LET ME GO" Chloe yells 

Sloane manages to sneak a peak into the bathroom. The paramedics are working on Max and the pill bottles are next to her but they're not trying to resuscitate Max. In fact they're just talking to Max asking her questions but Max isn't saying anything. Sloane puts two and two together and thinks that Max didn't take the sleeping pills. Before the paramedics can tell Sloane to exit the room she already leaves. 

"MAX DIDN'T TAKE THE PILLS CHLOE!" Sloane shouts downstairs where Chloe is still trying to fight the paramedics. Hearing this reliefs both Dana and Joyce but Chloe can't believe it 

"Are you....." Before Chloe can ask the paramedics have Max in a blanket and are escorting her down the stairs 

"I'm okay Chloe.....I'm so sorry...." Max can't even look at Chloe. Hearing Chloe's attempts to try and kick the door down and yelling at Max to say something at her has made Max fall deeper and deeper in the endless pit that is her mind 

Dana, Sloane, and Joyce walk downstairs where Chloe just watches Max walk by not being able to look at Chloe 

"I'm coming with you Max!" Chloe rushes over to her broken best friend and wraps her arms around her. The police has arrived at the Price household just to make sure everything is okay. Max can't help but to cry at Chloe's hug. This is by far the most pain Chloe has ever felt both physically and mentally but she's pushing herself to be there for Max 

"You gotta let me in Max....please...." Chloe whispers. Max doesn't say anything she just wraps her arms harder and harder around Chloe's waste. 

Dana, Sloane and Joyce can't help but to smile just a bit at scene of Max and Chloe hugging 

Chloe ends the hug and sees that Max is trying her best to smile but is failing. "I love you Max Caulfield...." Chloe admits. 

"I....I love you too Chloe Price" Max finally smiles and it's the brightest smile Chloe has ever seen 

"Smiling looks good on you Caulfield" Chloe smiles back as the paramedics guide Max and Chloe into the ambulance. The paramedics are working on Chloe's arm but Chloe can't help but to look at her best friend. The girl that she....loves. Chloe is trying her best not to wince out in pain but the pain is getting to her as Max looks over at Chloe and is worried 

"I'm fine Max, shit hurts like a bitch but I'm fine" Chloe says. The ambulance leaves the Price household with Joyce, Dana and Sloane following behind them. 

The only people who talked during the ride to the hospital was the paramedics asking Max questions at first Max didn't say a single word but one look at Chloe whose giving her a 'You got this' look and Max answered a few of their questions. 

"Ms. Caulfield Max had an incident at Chloe's house. She's fine but they're driving Max over to the hospital. She's probably going to be put on 72 hour watch just in case" 

"Thank you for telling us this Sloane. We'll be there shortly" Vanessa hangs up the phone. 

"How did you know Max will be on 72 hour watch?" Dana asks wondering how Sloane knew that 

"I tried taking my life when I first moved to the United States. The pressure of moving to a new country got to me and no one really helped me feel welcome here....." Sloane admits. Dana doesn't respond to this all she does is try and think of a way to make Sloane to feel welcome

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and Max can't help but to sigh loudly. Here she is back at the hospital not even 24 hours after her last visit.....

The doors open and there's a gurney outside with some doctors waiting for Chloe to get on it 

"You know I think the both of us can fit on it Max. You may have to sit on my lap considering you're so small....." Chloe laughs a little and Max just rolls her eyes at Chloe's tease 

"Are you really teasing me at a hospital?" A small blush is starting to form on Max's cheek 

"You bet your sweet ass I am" Chloe sits on the gurney 

"I'll seen you soon Caulfield" Chloe winks and the doctors push her away but neither girl takes their eyes off the other. Chloe vanishes in the hospital and Max feels that she's about to cry again but Joyce, Dana, and Sloane arrive 

"We got your back Max" Dana says while Sloane offers her hand so Max can take it. Max hopes out of the ambulance as a doctor is walking towards the girls 

"If you can just follow me Max." The lady doctor smiles at Max. Max doesn't smile back but she thinks the lady is sweet so she walks with her 

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to Max but we suggest you stay here for the next 72 hours. Since you're over 18 you are free to leave but it's up to you Max" The doctor says. Max has no intent on staying here for the next 72 hours but Max wonders if maybe Chloe would want here to stay. She doesn't know if she'll be able to talk about whats going on in her head but she's gonna try. So many people lost their lives that awful day and even though Max can't get that day out of her head maybe just maybe she'll be okay. It'll take a while but she has a support system and she could reach out to the students that did survive that day. She also has her best friend whose willing to break her own arm just to make sure Max is okay.....

As the doctor and Max vanish some where in the hospital Dana, Sloane and Joyce stay behind. Dana stays close to Joyce with Sloane is walking a bit ahead 

"I'm thinking of planning a party for Sloane. She told me no one made her feel welcome in the United States." Dana tells Joyce 

"That's really sweet Dana I'm sure she'll love it. Are you sure about it? Having a party when Max is in the hospital." 

"That's the part I'm unsure about. I want the party to be about the both of them but I can't think of a theme for Max. Having a 'I'm glad your alive party' sounds awful but on the other hand she needs her friends and Chloe there for her and having a party could help." 

"I actually have an idea....I would need Chloe's help of course" Joyce thinks to herself about how to make the party perfect for Max and Sloane 

"That's perfect actually we'll need a lot of help......" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going back and forth on wondering if Max should take those pills or not but I decided not too. Even if she didn't take the pills this sadly isn't the end of sad Max :(


	10. Is it Max or Maxine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my end notes please :D

"How do you prefer it? Max or Maxine?" The doctor asks Max. She's sweet....nice....

"It's Max" She says unsure if she wants to talk more 

"Okay Max" The doctor writes something down then doesn't say anything else. Max is confused at first so she waits for a few seconds but still nothing. Seconds turn into minutes and it's just a staring contest at this point. 

"Aren't you supposed to be asking me questions?" Max says confused on why the doctor isn't talking 

"I'm not going to force you to talk Max. You can talk whenever you're ready and I'll listen to whatever it is you want to say. If you don't want to talk to me that's fine too...." 

_Well this wasn't what I was expecting....._ Max thinks to herself. 

More minutes tick by as Max is battling herself on if she should talk or not. She wants to she really does but everything is screaming at her not to talk this doctor don't care about Max. 

More minutes go by when Max asks her another question 

"How long will this take?" She's starting to get a bit nervous 

"You're free to go whenever Max but just know if you do commit on being here for 72 hours you can't leave. You're not going to be in a padded room or anything we're just worried about you." 

"We?" Max asks even though she already knows who she's talking about 

"Yeah, you're friends are worried Max. I may not know them but I know they're going to fight for you Max. You're not alone Max....." She smiles at Max and Max can't tell if she's being nice or not. She looks nice, her smile is nice.....maybe it won't hurt....

"I just feel so alone you know? I want to talk but I just....I'm so lost right now. I wanted to take those pills so I can stop feeling.....what I'm feeling...." Max looks down disappointed with herself 

"I understand Max I really do." The lady doctor smiles and so does Max...just a little bit. 

More silence in the room as Max looks around. There's a lot of pictures of the lady doctor with so many people. Max used to love taking pictures with a certain someone......

"They look so happy" Max points out trying not to remember what she's remembering. Her lost friend.....

"Do they? I can't tell sometimes smiling just seems so fake you know?" 

"Yeah I do....." Max looks and sees someone kissing the lady doctor on the cheeks 

"Are you aloud to have that picture up?" She points at what she's looking at 

"Oh that one? I do get some complaints but being gay is who I am. I'm not going to take it down...." Max can't help but to trust this lady doctor more. She's happy with who she is.....Max is too but what is Chloe thinking about right now? They confessed their love but was it real love? Max is.....

"I have someone like that too. I love her a lot but I don't know if she loves me after what happened. She was so worried she broke her arm on purpose destroying a door for me...." Max looks and sees a Pride flag on a desk 

"I see.....have you told her how you felt?" 

"Yeah on the ride here....." Max smiles a little 

"And what did she say?" 

"She loves me back but....does she love me? I'm a mental mess right now....." 

"Max she broke down a door just to make sure you're okay. I don't know about you but I don't think a friend would do that.....do you believe her? When she said she loves you?" 

_The million dollar question....._

"I do" 

"What are you scared off then?" 

"A lot of things.....I....I didn't talk to her for 5 years then when I came here it happened but what if she's still mad at me about it? What if she just gets tired of dealing with me? What if....what if she doesn't love me...." Max wants to cry thinking on what if Chloe lied to her 

"That's a lot of what ifs Max. If you ask yourself what if you're just going to get deeper in your own mind it won't do you any good. You said it yourself you believed her when she said she loved you right?" Max nods her head 

"What if she was telling the truth then? You don't doubt her.....is it difficult to think someone loves you Max because of what you went threw? Or do you think no one can actually love you that way?" 

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO OFFER HER DOC! I SURVIVED A SCHOOL SHOOTING AND TRIED TO KILL MYSELF! OH AND THIS IS GREAT I FOUND OUT A PSYCHO TEACHER HAD PLANS TO KIDNAP ME! I. AM. NOT. OKAY!" Max gets up and yells but sits back down and wants the chair to consume her into the pit that's she's in 

"You're right Max you're not okay. It's going to be a while until you'll be okay but you have a support system Max. You can contact other survivors, you can talk to me or your friends there's a lot of things you can do Max but you could also not do any of that and let that darkness win but what'll that accomplish? If you just give up? When I see you I see a beautiful young women who was her own future ahead of you. So what if a psycho teacher had plans to kidnap you, you survived that. You're a survivor Max....I know that word isn't what you wanted to hear but you are. That girl whoever she is knows that too....I know you don't believe me but one day you're going to wake up and be okay. It'll be while but I promise you Max.....you'll be smiling again." 

"You don't know me doc!" 

"No I don't but I could. Your friends could listen to you I could listen to you but you gotta keep talking. Scream, cry, let out what it is you're feeling Max. I could put you on some meds if you want to try but it's up to you. Whatever you want to do Max." The doctor stands up and sits closer to Max 

"I'm....I wanna talk some more...." _It's what Chloe and Sloane and Dana and Mom and Dad would want.....Kate too....._

"Okay Max.....what do you want to talk about?" The doctor asks 

**2 hours later**

Chloe had to get a quick surgery on her arm. It was broken but it didn't take that long but Chloe did try and get some of that sweet hospital drugs to try and null the pain. She did get put to sleep but she awoke and wished Max was with her. She was told that Max is talking to a psychologist but that was it. Chloe wanted to yell and argue but she just didn't. Wherever she is she hopes Max is talking. If Max don't want to talk to her she hopes she'll talk to someone at least. It does hurt Chloe that Max didn't talk to her but it don't matter. She needs to know that Max won't try that again. Max can't die.....

"Chloe!" Joyce jumps up and sees her 

"Hey guys. I'd wave but you know...." Chloe laughs a little at her joke. She sees that the Caulfields have arrived with Sloane and Dana too. 

Seeing Max's parents worried sick about her is exactly how Chloe feels. She did confess her love to Max in the back of an ambulance which isn't how Chloe thought it'd happen but it happened and she meant it. All she needs to do is wait.....again for Max in the hospital. 

"Hey Chloe I was actually wondering if I can talk to you for a second. It's about Max...." Dana gets up and walks close to Chloe while Sloane is talking to the Caulfields 

"What's up?" Chloe asks 

"I was wondering if we can throw a party for Max and Sloane. Sloane said she never felt welcome in the US and I wanted to invite Max but I'm worried this isn't the time for a party...." Dana gets a bit sad wondering if her party plan is stupid or not 

"That's a good idea Dana. It'll show Max how much people got her back and for Sloane too. You guys need any help?" Chloe offers and Dana lights up at this and is about to blow Chloe's mind with the planning that she's been thinking. 

A super duper welcome to the United States you have so many friends party for Sloane and a super duper we love you party for Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are struggling with mental issues reach out to a loved one or a professional. Believe me I know what it's like to wanna bubble all this shit inside but it's not worth it. Hell if you want talk to me n I'll listen to you. You're never alone when it comes to your struggles I know it may not seem like talking will help but we all have a process of dealing with these kind of things. 
> 
> I'll hopefully explain Rachel next chapter if I remember


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my super awesome plan of updating every single one (besides one) of my fics have failed as I'm getting pretty tired actually. I understand ya'll might be a bit disappointed so I promise that tomorrow will be the rest of my updates! Hope you guys enjoyed the shit ton of updates that I did today!

"Anything else you want to talk about Max?" Her doctor asks her. To Max's shock she didn't think she'd talk so much but she did. The two of them briefly talked about medication but Max don't want to be put on different types of meds. She even got to know her doctor too, she found it easy to talk to her. She was nice, didn't force Max to talk, listened to her, gave advice. Max really wants to talk to her again. She had a bit of a mental relapse but the doctor found a trick Max can do that actually got her out of the void Max was in. 

The offer of Max wanting to say here for the next 72 hours is still on the table but Max changed her mind and decided not to do it. She knows she's probably going to get some shit from Chloe and her friends but Max actually feels a lot better talking to this doctor, especially when Max found out the doctor was gay. 

"Not really....we talked for a while. I wonder if Chloe is still here." Max says. Max makes a mental note to talk to Chloe, she really hopes Chloe is okay and that she isn't mad at her.....

"Very well Max. See you next week?" The doctor smiles 

"Yes...." Max smiles back and is actually really looking forward to it. 

"I'm really proud of you Max. I was unsure if you'd speak to me but you did. So thank you Max but don't forget about what I said." 

"I'm not alone I know....." 

"That and to tell Chloe how you feel" The doctor laughs and playfully hits Max on the shoulder with her clipboard. 

"Can you....walk with me?" Max asks not really having a clue where the hell she is in the hospital 

"That'd be rude if I didn't Max...." The doctor escorts Max out of the room she's in. Max knows she's in the psych ward it don't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. The doctor and Max due walk in silence but that silence stops when Max sees Chloe resting on Joyce's lap. Max can't help but to feel awful when she sees Chloe's arm in a brace but can't help but to wish she had her camera with her so she can picture this rather sweet moment 

"There you are Max" Joyce smiles but says in a soft tone not to wake up the sleeping girls as Sloane rests her head on Dana's chest while Danas head is awkwardly against the wall even the Caulfields are asleep. 

"You guys waited for me....." Max can't help but to feel bad as there's an extra seat next to Joyce

"No one wanted to go home Max." Joyce admits. Max can't help but to feel love as everyone waited for her....

"That's sweet...." Max is starting to tear up which Joyce sees 

"You're loved Max.....don't even get me started on Chloe here." Chloe stirs a little in her sleep 

"Yeah....I.....thank you Joyce. I want to thank everyone for waiting but they're all asleep" 

"Yup we've been here for hours Max. Surprised no one here is sick of this place but we'd all pretty much wait for however long it took. Chloe tried to stay up but she's exhausted. Your parents are staying here too....dunno for how long but they too refuse to leave" Max can't help but to smile at the sight of her sleeping parents holding hands while they sleep 

"We should probably wake up Dana. Her neck looks really uncomfortable...." 

"I tried that sweetie but Sloane just tells me to be quiet. Its kind of funny actually...." Joyce chuckles to herself 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Max asks 

"Can't, I tried at first but thoughts of what happened are on my mind...." Joyce has been doing a lot of crying as the days went by. Losing two husbands is rough for her but at least she has Chloe....

"I'm so sorry for your lost Joyce." Max can't help but to feel bad 

"Oh it's alright darlin' my David is in a good place. Him and William are proud of me....." Joyce keeps her tears together and doesn't cry in front of Max 

"You can cry if you want to Joyce. My therapist told me it's okay to cry....." 

"How'd that go? If you don't mind me asking?" 

"It went well actually, I thought I wouldn't say anything to her but she was really nice and patient with me....." 

"That's good Max. That's really good....." Joyce starts to stroke Chloe's hair 

"Did I do a bad thing on not talking to Chloe? I really want too I just....froze I guess.....she probably hates me now...." 

"Max Caulfield Chloe can't be mad at you even if she tries to be. That girl her arm for you Max....." Max once again feels like shit not talking to Chloe 

"I know but I should've talked to her! She's my best friend and we tell each other everything......" 

"Sometimes you can't talk to those you love Max. Apart of you really wants too but you just can't. Would Chloe want you to talk to her of course she would but she doesn't want you to force it on you. Take your time Max, go at your own pace. Chloe will understand....." Max smiles at the kind words 

"You know I approve by the way...." Joyce says which confuses Max 

"Approve? Of what....." 

"You'll find out soon enough sweetie. Wanna get out of here? We can stay if you like till you know what to say too Chloe......" 

"I'm....wake her up Joyce. I'll know what to say...." Max smiles at the sleeping beauty whose once again stirring in her sleep

"Before I do Max I just want to say you're amazing Max Caulfield. Don't you ever forget that" Joyce winks and wakes up the sleeping Chloe 

"Mom?" Chloe says sounding very tired 

"Guess whose here Chloe" 

It takes a while for Chloe's eyes to work due to the bright hospital lights but when she sees her best friend smiling at her Chloe can't help but to launch herself on to Max 

"Be careful Chloe....your arm....." 

"SHUT UP MAX I'M HUGGING YOU!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to describe Rachel last chapter. If you may recall when the news found out that Max was going to be kidnaped the police said they'll contact the families of the victims and yes Rachel is one of those victims I described to scrap the scene entirely on Chloe finding out Rachel is dead. The reason why that is because I don't feel like writing it but for this fic yes Rachel is dead and the two of them knew each other.


	12. You can stop hugging me Chloe......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe won't let go of Max......

"Chloe you can stop hugging me now" Max says even though she is really enjoying this hug from Chloe. Her mom and dad are ready to ask Max about a million of question while Sloane is awake but Dana is still sleeping awkwardly. 

"No" Chloe says. She's waited so long for Max she's gonna hug the shit out of her 

"You're suffocating her Chloe" Joyce says trying to get her to stop 

"I don't care" Chloe says. _I'm not letting her go...._

"Your arm Chloe...." Max says 

"I don't care Max" 

"It's good to see you Max...." Sloane smiles at her and goes to wake up the awkward sleeping Dana. 

"You too Sloane...." Max says back while she takes a wiff of Chloe. She smells....nice actually. Her hair is a complete mess and her arm is still in a brace but Chloe is releived to see Max 

"I'm tired Chloe....." 

"I don't care" 

"She's not letting go of her is she?" Dana sees the situation while her neck is in a lot of pain 

"I don't think so no....." Sloane laughs 

"What are we gonna do now? Will your parents be mad at you for staying out so long?" Sloane asks sounding worried 

"Not really, they're barley around....." Dana ends the conversation there while Sloane just sighs wanting to ask more 

"Chloe, Vanessa and Ryan want to talk to Max....." Joyce says while the Caulfields stretch their legs 

"They can talk to her" Chloe says while Max just happy snuggles closer to Chloe 

"It's alright Joyce we'll come by tomorrow. We love you Max...." Both Vanessa and Ryan walk off while Max mouths 'Bye' to them 

"Come on Chloe we're going home...." Joyce stands up while Sloane and Dana are behind her 

"You girls gonna be okay?" Joyce asks 

"Yup" They both say 

"Well.....bye...." Sloane says and goes to give Dana a hug which she accepts 

During the hug that never seems to end Max notices a slight blush forming on Sloane's face. Max makes a mental note to ask her about that later..... 

"Goodbye guys" Sloane says to both Max and Chloe 

"Tomorrow my room we chill yes?" Chloe asks still hugging Max 

"Can't wait" Sloane can't help but to smile at this question as she walks off to wherever it is she's going. 

"Where do you think she's going?" Dana asks 

"I dunno honey, we're going home Chloe" Joyce walks towards Chloe while Dana says goodbye to everyone 

After what seems like forever Chloe finally lets Max breath. She wasn't bear hugging her in fact Max was a bit upset cause the hug ended but Chloe didn't want the hug to end. In fact.....

"Dude your heart is beating hella quick. Are you okay?" Chloe asks with concern in her voice 

"My hearts okay Chloe somethings wrong whenever I get anxious or scared...." 

"Oh...." Chloe looks worried so Max puts her hand on top of hers and smiles at Chloe. 

"There's that pretty smile....." Max says and finally stands up. 

"Thanks......" Chloe totally doesn't blush at Max's comment. Nope not at all.....

Max and Chloe walk hand in hand while Joyce stands back letting those two talk. They don't actually say anything to each other which Max hates but Chloe's just happy Max is here even if she wants to ask her a million and one questions.....

The drive back to the Price household was really quiet as Chloe is worried Max is deep in her mind again. They haven't stopped holing hands but Chloe can't help but to worry because of this crazy ass morning. 

"Whatcha thinking about Maxi?" Chloe asks hoping Max would talk to her 

"Lasagna" Max says 

Not what Chloe thought she'd say as Joyce herself looks at Max when they're at a red light 

"Do you.....want Lasagna Max?" Chloe is hella confused right now but she's really glad Max is talking 

"Yeah actually....I do...." Max smiles and goes back to looking out the window

_Well that was.....weird but Max is weird like that...._

Chloe and Joyce look at each other wondering if Max actually wants lasagna or not. Max actually really wants lasagna she has no clue why she randomly thought of lasagna. It's not really her favorite but Max just thought of lasagna.....for some reason. The drive home was quiet again while Max can't help but to worry just a bit and the site of coming back to this place. It still has a lot of awesome memories for Max but today really....sucked. 

"Okay Mom we're going to hit the hay. You're welcome to join us for the Super Awesome Talk we're going to have...." Chloe points out 

"Well thank you Chloe but someone's gotta make you girl some snacks......" Joyce smiles which Chloe can't help but to wonder if its an actual smile or not. 

"You okay dude...." Chloe asks Max while the two of them walk upstairs. Don't take a while for Max to see the missing door in Joyce's room 

"I'm......glad you're here Chloe....." Max says. 

"I'm glad I'm here too Max...." Chloe chuckles and opens her room to Max 

Chloe's room is really....Chloe ish. Max is to tired to look around so she jumps on Chloe's bed and lies her head down on a pillow. Chloe just laughs at this and walks over to the other side of the bed 

"We gonna......" Max can't finish that sentence due to a blush that's forming on her cheeks 

"Yes dude we're sleeping in the same bed" Chloe lies down very carefully which Max can't help but to wince at. _Chloe wouldn't of broken her arm if I'd open the door for her.....fuck I'm such a loser...._

"I know what you're thinking Max, my arm will heal dude." Chloe turns her head so she's looking at Max's beautiful blue eyes 

"What am I thinking about now?" Max jokes wondering if Chloe can read her mind. _That would be a good power....._

"Me" 

"Nope" Max says 

"Bullshit" Chloe rolls her eyes and laughs a little 

"I'm not....." Max blushes a little. 

"Dude I'm not even looking at you and I could tell that you're blushing....." Chloe says

"You're an ass Chloe....." Max rolls over to the other side really mad at Chloe....

"I agree I have a good ass Max thank you for noticing....." Chloe teases. 

"Goodnight Chloe....." Max says. She really hopes Chloe won't go to bed even though Max is really tired herself 

"Goodnight Maxi Pad" 

"Ewwww Maxi Pad really?" Max says in complete disgust 

"Dude I got a shit ton of Max related puns....." Chloe laughs 

"Fuck you Chloe......" 

"Is that an offer?" Chloe teases yet again 

"GOODNIGHT CHLOE!" Max says totally pissed off at Chloe....... 

Max's eyes are shutting quickly but she forces herself to be awake. She can't sleep right now......

"Hey Chloe?" Max asks waiting a few minutes 

"Yeah Max?" 

"I wuv you....." Max says and mentally cringes at this. Meant to say love but she said wuv instead.....

"I wuv you too Max.....now go to sleep" 

"I don't wanna......" Max pouts 

"Dude go to sleep" 

"No" Max pouts child like 

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxx" 

"Whattttttttttttttttttt" 

"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't go to sleep....." Chloe just says. _WHAT DID SHE SAY??????_ Max questions 

"Um.....I........um......." Max's heart is racing but not too fast

"Geez Max I was kidding" A complte lie from Chloe. She meant what she said but Max's reaction worried her

"Okie......" 

_I'm gonna kiss you if you don't go to sleep...._ Replays on Max's mind over and over again. She eventually gets some rest but the thought of kissing Chloe makes Max want to know if Chloe was kidding or not.....

"Hey Chloe?" Max asks before she gets some sleep 

"Yes Max?" Chloe herself is actually wide awake not wanting to get some sleep either. 

"Would you really kiss me?" Max asks 

"In a heartbeat Max....." 

"Oh......okay......" Max replies

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX :D 
> 
> I CAN WRITE OTHER PARINGS BESIDES PRICEFIELD GUYS!


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe opens her eyes and sees a sleeping Max Caulfield holding on to her arm like a baby monkey. It's really adorable but the cast is on Chloe's other arm. Chloe has no plans to move but she hears some talking downstairs. _Mom's talking to someone....._ Chloe still not wanting to move is starting to get really curious on who her mother is talking to. Max moves in her sleep just a little but she just gets closer to Chloe's chest. _She's almost touching my...._

Chloe's deep in thought she doesn't hear her door slowly creaking open. Dana and Sloane's heads peak in Chloe's room and can't help but to smile at the scene of Chloe and Max. Chloe can't stop looking away from the sleeping Max. _Wonder what she's thinking about.....she's so pretty....._

Sloane and Dana silently close Chloe's door and go back downstairs 

"So are they awake?" Joyce asks 

"Nope" Dana lies not wanting to stop the peacefulness of Max and Chloe cuddling

"The both of them always hated waking up in the mornings. They'd always sleep in...." Joyce chuckles and goes back into the kitchen. 

Sloane and Dana look around the Price household, it's a small place really but its nice and quiet. Sloane looks at one picture that's on its side but when she picks it up she sees Joyce and some man together with Chloe in the background looking not so please. She's about to ask who the man is but Dana whispers in her ear 'That's her husband he died' and Sloane shuts up before she can say something. While they wait Sloane can't help but to stare at Dana. She's pretty tall, has long blonde hair, small white earrings in both ears but her eyes tell a story. She's been crying a lot, her eyes are baggy and black but Sloane can't help but to think she still looks pretty. Sloane mentally forces herself to stop staring at the former cheerleader and goes into the kitchen to help out Joyce while Dana on the other hand continues to look at pictures 

"Do you need help?" Sloane asks feeling a blush form on her cheek 

"No I'm pretty much down actually" Joyce says finishing a rather large breakfast. It's a lot of food but hearing that Joyce lost her husband in the shooting makes Sloane wonder if cooking is Joyce's way to escape from the real world. 

Sloane can't help but to smile when she sees Dana looking right at her. 

"Hi" Sloane says and mentally wants to smack herself 

"Hey yourself Sloane" Dana smiles back and sits down in the kitchen table. Joyce noticing the whole situation can't help but to remember a time when William and David used to look at her like that. Chloe too who always had the same smile on her face whenever Max is near.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream is heard upstairs. Dana, Joyce and Sloane are quick to react as they rush upstairs towards the screams. Dana can't help but to know whose screaming but is mentally to throw herself at the screaming Max hopefully to calm her down. 

They rush too Chloe's door and swing it open but the scene is under control 

"Shhhh you're okay Max, Chloe's here" Chloe whispers to Max and plays with her hair a little. 

"Chloeeee...." Max says sounding absolutely scared shitless but she hugs Chloe's waste and buries herself right in her chest hearing the calm heartbeat. A single tear falls down Max's cheek but Sloane and Dana are quick to react going to the other side of Max. 

"Heyyyy you're okay Max, Chloe's here." Dana says in a smooth calming voice. Max not wanting to let go of Chloe can't help but to smile just a bit hearing Dana's voice. 

"We have you Max, it's okay...." Sloane says 

Chloe looks around and sees Dana, Sloane and Mom standing there ready to strike just in case Max gets worse but she doesn't. Max is quick to fall right back to sleep listening to Chloe's heartbeat and having her hair being played with. 

"How's your arm Chloe?" Joyce asks 

"It's fine...." Chloe says having her cast arm just rest on Max's backside. 

"You guys are early." Chloe says still playing with Max's hair 

"It's noon Chloe" Joyce says 

"Oh....why do I smell breakfast then?" Chloe says. _That's bacon....._

"Guess I just knew you guys would sleep in. Dana and Sloane couldn't sleep at their places so they came here..." Joyce says while both Dana and Sloane just shrug their shoulders 

"You guys could crash in my room. We could build a pillow fort! Max would love that...." Chloe says remembering the amazing pillow forts her and Max used to have 

"That sounds awesome Chloe" Sloane says smiling brightly. Chloe can't help but to see Dana looking at the smiling Sloane and she too looks really....happy... 

"Sounds like a plan girls, breakfast is going to get cold" Joyce says 

"You going to be okay Chloe?" Dana says standing up with Sloane right behind her 

"Yup" Chloe says, "Oh and you better save some bacon. No pirate forts if there's no bacon...." Chloe says sounding very serious. 

"She's serious Chloe loves her bacon...." Joyce says while Sloane and Dana don't even want to think what'll happen if Chloe doesn't get her some bacon 

_Max too...._ Chloe thinks to herself adding to what Mom said. Chloe looks down and sees the sleeping Max, she COULD wake her up so they can eat some breakfast but like.....nahhhhhhhhhh Max is just too peaceful desperately holding on to Chloe. Even though her back is hella uncomfortable she doesn't even think about moving. She'll hold on to Max as long as it takes. _Max definitely had a nightmare....it sucks but I got you Max. Always...._

 _I'm never letting go....._ Chloe rests her chin on Max's head and waits for the sleeping beauty to wake up. _Fuck I have to pee......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will Sloane and Dana be BlackWard? ;P


	14. NO ONE CAN EAT MY BACON MAX! Expect you.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before the girls have their talk

"Do you think Chloe would be mad if we ate....some of her bacon?" Sloane asks Joyce while Dana approves of this. The bacon smells really good and it'll be literal torture if the 2 girls have to wait for Chloe to come down and eat the bacon. Also waffles and pancakes are here too....and eggs..... and french toast....BUT THE BACON IS THE BEST PART! 

"If you want a very pissed off Chloe I'd suggest otherwise" Joyce laughs and puts down more plates while Dana is already eating. Her plate is pretty staked and she has some syrup on her lip which Sloane without even thinking dabs a napkin on her cheek to wipe away the syrup. It takes Sloane about .9 of a second when she realized what she just did as she puts the napkin done and just digs in trying her best not to blush.. 

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE EATING MY BACON!" Chloe arrives downstairs with a sleepy Max by her side. She did have to let go of Max just for a second so she can pee but Max woke up because of it. Chloe actually tried to carry Max down the staris bridal style but her arm is still in a cast which blows

"Chloe....they can eat bacon if they want too...." Max points out and says good morning to everyone even though it's noon which she realizes by staring at the clock on the microwave. 

While Chloe just stands there feeling extra betrayed that Max would say something that horrible Max turns around and locks eyes with Chloe. 

"IT'S NOON???? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP CHLOE MY PARENTS ARE PROBABLY FUROIUS AT ME!" Max doesn't really yell she does raise her voice which stuns all the girls besides Joyce 

"Your parents already called Max. They understand you need to spend some time with your friends and Chloe but the expect at least a phone call as soon as possible...." Joyce sips her coffee while Chloe gets some orange juice 

Sloane still feeling extra embarrassed about what she just did excuses herself when she finishes eating. Dana tries to stop her but Max follows her outside 

"What happened?" Chloe asks 

"i had some syrup on my cheek and Sloane just wiped it off for me...." Dana says while blushing 

"Oh..." Chloe says really not expecting that so she pours her OJ for her and Max. Taking MOST of the bacon but she saves some for Max and then hands the rest over to Dana which she's grateful for 

"Sloane what's...." Max tries to follow her but the canadian stops dead in her tracks 

"I think I like Dana...." Sloane says 

"Okay....and?" Max says still not understanding why Sloane is outside 

"And that's a really bad thing Max....." Sloane starts to prance around in the driveway so Max walks closer to her to calm her down 

"Why is that a bad thing?" Max asks 

"Because I....I.....oh forget it...." Sloane wants to leave but Max kinda forces Sloane into a bear hug and isn't letting go 

"Because your gay?" Max asks 

"No no it's not that..... what if Dana finds out I'm homeless and is disgusted with me....." 

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Max screams which Chloe runs outside to see what's wrong 

"MAX WHAT'S WRONG!" Chloe screams 

"Go back inside Chloe everything is okay....." Max says 

"Okie I saved some bacon for you...." Chloe says and noms down on some bacon. That sweet effort that Chloe gave Max some of her bacon causes her to blush

"You're blushinggggggg" Sloane tries to change the subject but Max isn't having it 

"Don't change the subject Sloane!" Max says in frustration 

"You don't have a foster family?" Max asks 

"5 of them but now that I'm 18 I'm independent...." Sloane is on the urge of tears but Max puts her hands on her cheek to stop them 

"How did you get into Blackwell then?" 

"I was with my last family when I got the acceptance letter. They were the best but that wasn't saying much. When I finally turned 18 they sort of assumed I'd be alright. I was going to live in the dorms but... yeah. They were excited for me that I got accepted but they said they couldn't really support me finically anymore. You know I didn't even get a call asking if I was alright....kinda sad when you think about it. Maybe they'd were glad I got accepted so they wouldn't have to take care of me anymore....oh well...." Sloane starts to cry but Max is quick to react by throwing herself onto Sloane and giving her another bear hug

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Max asks but she's still holding onto Sloane 

"Not really....an old camper in the woods....it's kinda nice....was really looking forward to Blackwell to feed me n shit but nope...." Sloane says but she wraps herself deeper in the hug

"You don't have anything to eat?" Max asks worried 

"I have some money...but not much....." 

Dana and Chloe look outside and see Max comforting a crying Sloane but both girls walk outside. 

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO YA'LL ARE HUGGING WITHOUT MEEEEEEEEEE! PFTTTTT YA'LL BETTER GET READY FOR SOME CHLOE HUGSSSSSSS" Chloe pretty much runs over and hugs both girls. Sloane is about Chloe's height and Max is of course....not but Chloe is a lot stronger then both girls so she wraps her one good arm around both girls. 

"Chloe!" Max is both scared she'll get suffocated by this giant but she's really happy cause she's really close to Chloe's body. And also boobs which Max has her head on....kinda nice actually like a pillow Max could honestly fall asleep if she could. After the laugh attack seeing both Max and Sloane's uncomfortable reactions to Chloe's attack hug Dana gets in and makes it a group hug. 

"Careful of you arm Chloe...." Max says and also gets attacked by Dana's also long arms. 

"SHUT UP MAX GROUP HUG!" Chloe says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEEEEEEEEE I TOLD YOU GUYS I CAN WRITE NON PRICEFIELD! BLACKWARD 4 THE WIN!


	15. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sad things are mentioned this chapter ;-; suicide being one of them  
> But soon is the party and yes I already know it's not a good idea given Max's state but don't you worry my awesome reader I will mention the pros and cons for a party!

After breakfast the girls went upstairs with Max being extra worried about Chloe's arm. After about a thousands 'I'm fine Max' later Max drops it....for now. When they did get upstairs the girls shield Max from looking at Joyce's room. The door is still busted and it doesn't help Max as she gets memories from that day she almost....took her own life. Chloe sees the frown on Max's face but doesn't say anything because she knows there's probably going to be a lot of crying. When Chloe waited for Max back at the hospital she thought a group talk would help Max but now that Chloe understands the issues about Max's heart maybe now isn't a good time to talk. 

The girls all sit around in Chloe's room and no one is unsure on what to say at first. How could they? 3 of them were apart of a school shooting and the other broke her arm on purpose. After a bit of awkward silence Sloane gets up and looks around Chloe's room and Dana follows her. Max sees that everyone is bored out of their minds at the moment so maybe she should speak first. Max takes a deep breath and gets some things off her chest 

"When I first moved to Seattle it was hell for me. Being separated really broke me but when I found out I was coming back to Arcadia Bay I was happy. The happiest I've been in such a long time but I didn't help by not contacting you Chloe. Kate was the first friend I made in Blackwell and I miss her. I miss everyone else who lost their lives even if I didn't know any of them they didn't deserve to die like that. And I know..." Tears start to flow down her cheeks so the girls all rush over towards Max "I know it's going to take some time for me to feel better but I know.....the three of you guys have my back. I'm sorry for the stress I caused you guys when I almost took my own life and I'm sorry for how I hurt you by not contacting you Chloe.....I'm sorry...." More tears start to flow so the girls all give Max yet another group hug. The hug is full of a lot of emotions at the moment but Sloane pulls back from the hug wanting to say something 

"I'm homeless" 

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Dana and Chloe whose still hugging Max say while Max hugs Chloe. 

"I jumped from foster home to foster home basically my entire life. Hell, I don't even know who my real parents are. When I turned 18 it was time for me to live on my own and I've been alone ever since...." Sloane sighs ready to cry again but Dana gets up and wraps her arms around Sloane. 

"They like each other" Both Max and Chloe whisper to each other. Hearing the both of them whisper the same thing gets a laugh from both girls 

"What's so funny?" Sloane asks hoping to change the subject 

"Oh nothing....the fact that the both of you like each other and are doing nothing about it" Chloe says with a shit eating grin on her face 

"You're one to talk Chloe...." Dana says and that cancels out the shit eating grin on Chloe's face

"What I...." Chloe doesn't know what to say and neither does Max. Max doesn't know what to say but she sure does something bold. While Chloe isn't looking Max leans over and gives Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. At least she wanted it to be a kiss on the cheek but Chloe just moved her face on instinct at the last second and Max's lips end up right on Chloe's lips. The two girls don't know what to do now while Dana and Sloane just laugh their asses off. 

"I erm...." Max says 

"You're a good kisser Max...." A blushing Chloe says but the kiss was only a millisecond Chloe still loved it 

"Thank you Chloe....." Max says when she finally learns to speak again. 

"It's my turn to talk now. Sloane you're not alone, you have me. I would say you have Chloe and Max but the two of them are currently rebooting at the moment. You're going to stay at my place till you find one on your own or we could find one together. No this is not negotiable so don't even think about it. No I don't really care what my parents will say they're barley home. So get your shit together cause you'll be living with me" Dana orders Sloane. Slone wants to argue but she feels that it'll go in one ear and out the other so she just aggress 

"Now can you two talk?" Dana says to both Max and Chloe who are still blushing over the accidental kiss on the lips. 

"Mhm...." Both girls say

"Awesomeness now no offense Chloe but I really don't want to stay in your room all day let's go out! Do something fun! You're in right Sloan Sloan?" Dana gives these pouty eye look at Sloane which kinda makes her melt on the spot like a ice cream 

"Mhm yup totally am 100 percent wouldn't want to go anywhere else....is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here I'm going to go downstairs now.....I'll see you guys soon but like no rush......" Sloane just blurts out. A complete embarrassed mess Sloane goes to leave but she almost trips on Chloe's clothes 

"I'm alright....." Sloane says and finally exists Chloe's room basically running down the stairs.

Max starts to giggle her ass off while Chloe gets carried away listening to her laughter. She really wanted to tease Dana but just listening to Max laugh really makes Chloe happy. After Max has calmed down just a bit Chloe says 

'It's good to hear you laugh babe.....I MEAN MAX I DON'T KNOW WHY I CALLED YOU BABE SHIT I'M SORRY!" A completely embarrassed Chloe gets up 

"I'M GOING TO JOIN SLOANE DOWNSTARIS!" Chloe says also almost tripping on her clothes but she catches herself right in time.

"Our girlfriends are crazy...you ready to go Max?" Dana says and sees a crimson red Max just sitting there 

"Maybe not....." Dana laughs to herself and sits next to Max 


	16. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T REALIZE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS! I'M SORRY ;-;

"So how are you Max?" Her therapist asks her. It's been one week since the talk she's had with her friends and it helped Max but it also didn't. She's mostly been staying at the Price household and Chloe is there with her pretty much every second of every day which Max doesn't mind but there's been times where Max just didn't want to talk. 

There's been times where Max would just cry her eyes out away from Chloe. She knows she shouldn't do this but yet she does it anyway and every single time Chloe knows Max's been crying. Max apologizes for not talking to her or not waking her up but Chloe understands. She couldn't fathom the horrors that Max went threw that day so long ago but she'll always be by Max's side no matter what. Chloe would absolutely prefer is Max would talk to her whenever she feels like crying or is upset or angry but she can't force Max to talk. 

It's not like Max isn't talking to her loved ones she's doing that, it's just been really hard for Max. She knows she isn't going to be better anytime soon but the love and support that she has makes Max hopeful for the future. 

This is Max's second appointment with her therapist and she really likes her. Max does find it a bit weird that she only talks when Max talks and only keep her questions to a minimum but that's alright with Max. 

"I'm....better ish" Max grins when she sees a certain someone's truck pull up accompanied by her friends. The building they're in is only a one story building. Max actually wanted to walk to her appointment. Chloe tried her best to get Max to let her drive her but Max really wanted to walk. She appreciated Chloe's effort by giving her a kiss on the cheek but its a beautiful day outside 

"Are you sure?" The therapist asks. Her tone isn't of someone who doesn't believe Max it's more just to make sure Max really is better ish

"Yeah....Chloe's been amazing, Dana and Sloane too....yeah life is getting better. I'm still worried I'm going to shut down like I did before tho....." Max can't help but to frown when she remembers what happened the first night she was at the Price household. Chloe breaking her arm for Max.....how upset Chloe looked....

"How's your relationship with Chloe been?" This makes Max smile when she remembers their accidental kiss....

"Amazing actually she's been so sweet whenever she asks to hold my hand." Max can't help but to wave back when she sees Chloe waving at her. 

"That's good Max.....really good.....I'm sure you want to get to Chloe now so I'll let you go....." Max doesn't need to be told twice as she proudly gets out of her chair and starts to go outside but gets interrupted 

"See you next time Max....whenever you're ready...." 

"I think we should tell Sloane about the party Dana" Chloe says. Her and Dana are waiting next to the truck while Sloane is off taking a piss 

"It's a surprise party tho...." 

"I know but we have to let Max know too just in case Max shoots down the idea. Throwing a party so soon is a hella risk....." Chloe says. She really has no clue if Max is going to be interested in a party or not but just in case she's not they'll need to get rid of all the decorations and everything else Chloe has planned. She's also afraid that Max would force herself to go to the party because off all the hard work that Chloe, Dana and Joyce did so it's a good thing Chloe knows whenever Max is lying to her. Or doesn't want to do something.....

"Hi hi" Sloane returns from her pee and gives Dana a fist bump 

"How was your pee?" Dana asks not really thinking first 

"Horrible" 

"OH MY GOD REALLY?" Dana asks completely worried. Sloane has been staying at Dana's place and their relationship has been pretty much just like Max and Chloe's. The occasional glance at the other, the laughing at a really stupid joke, the really not thinking before you say something and of course the blush attack. Dana has been known for being a flirt but Sloane is really....good at making someone blush minus that one time last week...

"Oh yeah totally I almost got lost in the toilet...." Sloane really thinks Dana is kidding but she looks worried which makes her laugh 

"Everything is fine Dana, the pee was definitely top 10 of my favorite pees...." Sloane playfully punches Dana in the shoulder. She sits on the top of Chloe's truck and Dana just gets lost in Sloane's green eyes. Her long black hair too....

"MAX!" 

"CHLOE!" Chloe has to stop herself for almost tackling Max but it sure as shit doesn't stop Max from jumping right into Chloe's arms and wrapping herself around Chloe's torso. Chloe does wince just a little bit but her arm is feeling a bit better lately as the cast is almost ready to come off...

"We better get invited to the wedding" Sloane says which just makes Dana laugh her ass off cause apparently that's the funniest thing Dana ever heard 

"I missed you" Chloe says 

"It's been like two hours...." Max also missed Chloe a whole bunch 

"Two hours to long...." Chloe walks over to Dana and Sloane while Max is still wrapped in Chloe's arms 

"It amazes me how you could do that...." Dana points out even though that looks really fun. It's a shame both her and Sloane are tall.....

"Max is so tiny I could probably put her in my pocket." Chloe laughs which gets a nibble in the shoulder from Max. It's a really shame that Chloe's neck is her weak spot because she almost moaned right then and there....

"Well we should get going then..." Sloane says but Dana puts her hand on top of hers 

"Hold on a second Sloanester..." Dana mentally smacks herself for that shitty nickname 

"Sloanester? I like it...." Sloane says. Dana mentally gives herself a high five for thinking of that amazing nickname 

"What's going on?" Max asks but she's still nuzzled in Chloe's neck 

"Uh..." Chloe puts Max down so she can explain what's going on 

"Well Max...." Chloe doesn't know where to begin but Max just stands there completely patient 

"Me and Dana threw you and Sloane a party...." Chloe puts her hand on her neck 

"Why?" Max asks but she's not mad she's more curious if anything

"Well uh.....we wanted to show you that you have a support group and that you're not alone during this...." 

"But throwing a party?" Max asks 

"Yeah we uh....everything at the house is all of your favorite things to do. There's pictures, games you like to play, and uh yeah.....a lot more....if you don't want we can take everything down it's not a problem at all....." 

"No no it's alright, you threw a party for me so I might've well see it...." Max walks to the truck but Chloe grabs her hand 

"Max if you don't think this is a good idea please let me know Maxine...." Chloe has barley used Max's real name but when she does it makes Max know that something is wrong 

"Chloe that's very sweet that you threw a party for me....wait you said for me and Sloane too...." Max looks at Sloane who just shrugs her shoulders 

"It's a way to show that she's welcome to the United States. Sloane mentioned she never really felt welcomed here so I just thought....." Dana stumbles with her words but Sloane just smiles at her 

"Well I think a party sounds kick ass....let's go....." Sloane hops off Chloe's truck and Max follows Sloane but Chloe once again grabs Max's hand

"You never answered my question...." Chloe says and she sounds really serious 

"Chloe I think it's very sweet of you that you threw a party for me. If it gets too much trust me I will let you know although I doubt it. I mean I have you guys, Joyce and I assume my parents are there as well. I want to see what you have planned....I'll be fine" Max leans over and gives Chloe a quick kiss on the cheeks. 

Chloe has to take a second to snap back into reality but when she does she tells herself that it's going to be alright. Max wants this....she hopes....

The drive to the Price household is really quiet. Max and Sloane are thinking amongst themselves while Dana is worried for Max and so is Chloe. Just in case the three of them will spring into action ready to comfort Max just in case she has another breakdown but they really hope Max enjoys herself. Sloane too, Chloe may not know much about her but this is her party as much as it is Max's. 

"Are you sure you want this Max" Chloe asks right when they arrive at the house. Chloe knows Sloane is into it because she looks like she's about to rush into the house but Sloane won't even go if Max doesn't want this 

"Yes Chloe....lets do this...." Max takes a deep breath and puts her hand on the doorknob. She opens the door with Chloe right behind her and sees....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Santa_Cruz for giving me permission to use the character Sloane Black. I know I could've came up with my own OC but I really like Sloane, I always enjoy reading Santa_Cruz stories regardless but how they write Sloane especially made me want to write her in my story.   
> Check out Santa_Cruz stories! They're amazing at what they do :D


	17. The Start Of Something Beautiful

"Max are you okay? This was a awful idea I knew it!" Max is just standing there not saying a single word so Chloe thinks somethings wrong. Dana and Sloane go to comfort Max while Chloe, Joyce and Max's parents take everything down. 

"Please....don't..." Max attempts to say but with her loud sobs no one can hear her 

While she cries Chloe forcefully rips every decoration she sees which some were for Sloane as well. The parents try to calm her down while Max tells Sloane what she wanted to say. 

"Stop Chloe" Sloane says but Chloe doesn't. While she rips Chloe winces out in pain when she rips a bit too hard and hearing this makes Max scream on top of her lungs 

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE! PLEASE STOP!" Everyone jumps not really expecting such a small girl yell so loud but when Max is pissed she sure gets pissed 

"Why Max? You're in pain because of me. I'm such an idiot thinking this party would've been a good idea...." Chloe gets back to ripping but her arm is in too much pain she has to stop 

"Please get over here Chloe or I will yell again" Max says which gets a chuckle from Sloane and a punch in the shoulder from Dana. While the parents get to cleaning up the destroyed decorations Max asks them to stop 

"But...." 

"This is really sweet of you guys to be here but having this party isn't a bad idea...." Before Max can say some more Chloe goes to get rid of some of the tears on Max's cheek while Sloane and Dana hold hands without even realizing it 

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max asks and Chloe just chuckles at the question 

"Am I alright? I should be asking you that dork...." 

"I'm okay Chloe seriously...this is really sweet of you to do this and I'm sorry I broke down like that." Max doesn't even look at Chloe while she talks so Chloe raises Max's chin so the two best friends can look at each other. Blue eyes meets blue eyes and a smile can't help but to form. No words are spoken between either girl and the sudden urge to lean in and give the other girl a kiss is there but it don't happen due to all of the eyes that are staring at them 

"I'll be right here with you Max..." Chloe smiles and Max just nods. Max and Sloane get to look at everything while the parents try their best to try and fix the destroyed decorations Chloe ripped 

"Gosh you were really mad huh..." Max attempts a tease 

"I was worried about you Max please say something if this is too much for you." Max rests her head on Chloe's shoulder and this is enough for Chloe to think that maybe this party was a good idea 

**A hour later**

Its obvious that Max has a lot more things for her while Sloane barley has anything. Its mostly been pictures of Max and Chloe as they grew up together and all of Max's favorites things to do while Sloane just had a couple of pictures of famous places to visit in the United States and a teddy bear with a American flag on its chest. 

Dana really hated herself for not going all out for Sloane but she really had no clue what to do so while Sloane was looking at her things she slipped away so she can have herself a cry. She just wishes she could've done more....

Sloane really tears up looking at everything. She's had her fair share of friends in Canada but none in America. When Dana first mentioned a party she told herself that she isn't going to cry but seeing how much effort Dana put in everything really makes her happy. 

When Sloane finishes looking at everything she realizes Dana isn't behind her so she excuse herself to go find her. Max offers to help but Chloe whispers something in her ear that gets her to back off 

"They're probably off to go make out or something" Chloe giggles to herself but stops when she sees how much Max is blushing right now 

Sloane worries that Dana must've left without her but she didn't have to search far because Dana is sitting on a swing. 

"Hey" Sloane says which causes Dana to jump just a little. Sloane walks over to Dana and she frowns when she sees that she's crying but can't help but to laugh at just how tall Dana is. She's tempted to make a joke that if she grows any taller her head will hit the top of the swing but she decides not to do it 

"What's wrong?" Sloane says and holds Dana's hand. Dana just nods her off and goes to get up but Sloane is stronger then Dana is so her grip causes Dana to sit back down on the swing 

"Geez your tough" Dana laughs hoping to change the subject but Sloane says again 

"What's wrong?" 

"This party was supposed to be for you too...." Dana says but Sloane doesn't understand and she's about to say that but Dana beats her too it 

"I didn't know what to do for you and I should've done more...." Once again Sloane still doesn't understand but once again Dana beats her too it 

"I wanted you to have as much stuff as Max did but I just couldn't. Me and Chloe searched and searched for stuff but we couldn't find anything and I'm sorry. I totally understand if you don't like this party I just wish that...." Before Dana can finish her sentence she gets interrupted by Sloane who very carefully grabs Dana and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"I TOLD YOU THEY CAME OUT HERE TO MAKE OUT MAX!" Chloe yells to her own delight and gets a punch in the shoulder from Max and tells her to come back here 

Joyce and Max's parents are off to prepare the food while Max and Chloe get back to looking at everything else. Chloe peaks one more time at the two kissing teens and Max pretty much has to pull Chloe's shirt to get her to stop looking 

"That was...." The kiss stops for a few seconds but starts again while Sloane catches her breath. Sloane isn't really interested on hearing Dana rant right now but is also a big fan on how Dana tastes. Like cherries which is Sloane's favorite....

"okay what was that for, I'm not say I didn't like it but....wow." Dana says completely speechless. Mostly it's the other way around Dana normally makes the other person speechless 

"Because dumbass I don't care if you didn't go over the top like Chloe did. Just the fact that you did this is perfect for me and to answer your question as to why I kissed you it's because I felt like it. I won't kiss you ever again if you don't want me too...." Sloane worries that maybe she's a bad kisser but all those worries go out the roof when Dana is the one to give Sloane a passionate kiss 

"Wowzers they're really going at it...." Max says not expecting Dana and Sloane to still be kissing 

"Stop being a perv Max." Chloe says which just gets a eye roll from Max. 

Max's favorite board game, her favorite tv show, her favorite movie, her favorite food, her favorite hobby are amongst the multiple pictures of Max and Chloe. 

"SO THAT'S WHERE CAPTAIN WAS!" Max says and after Chloe reveals what she was holding behind her back. What Max wasn't expecting was another teddy bear and this one has blue hair....just likes Chloe's....

"The Captain needed his first mate....just like how I need you Max.....I love you dude..." Chloe says and is taken back by a pair of lips against hers. It's Max's lips and holy shit Max is an amazing kisser. Chloe knows this is her first kiss so she doesn't push it too far and Max does have to go on her tippy toes to kiss Chloe but it's worth it. Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and is super careful to hurt Chloe's arm. The kiss is absolutely amazing, so much love, so much passion between the kiss but sadly all good things have to come to an end as they pull back to breathe. 

"Wow you guys were really going at it" Sloane says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic of mine has been complete I hope you all enjoyed! :D  
> Fun fact I was originally going to add one more scene of everything explaining why they love Max so much but can't really think of anything for Sloane and Dana to say D:


End file.
